Age Isn't nothing but a Number
by Hinata6
Summary: A lot has happen in the two years since Naruto has left for his training but the biggest thing that has happened is the relationship between Kakashi and Hinata. One question which has yet to be answered by the two, does age really matter? KakaHina,SaiHina
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Age is nothing but a number**

**Pairing: KakaHina SaiHina KakaHinaSai**

**Okay this is my very first KakaHina story and I do like Kakashi's character a lot on the show but I don't know his personality that well…all I really know is that he likes to read those books. So please forgive me if he is out of character. I might have to read about him more on the wikipedia site so I can grasp his personality a little more. **

**And yes this will be my first story without Sasuke having any part to it.**

**Summary: **A lot has happen in the two years since Naruto has left for his training but the biggest thing that has happened is the relationship between Kakashi and Hinata. The two keep their relationship a secret so no one knows but people always see the two hanging around each other. Kakashi always tells them since Kurenai is pregnant that he trains Hinata which of is a lie…about him training her.

**So please enjoy this first chapter:**

**Oh also I encourage for KakaHina fans out there to write some KakaHina fics because they're aren't many out there on this site like there is for other Hinata pairings and Kakashi pairings. So if you have an idea for a KakaHina story please write it…that is if you are able to. **

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Hinata's POV**

Years have passed by…well actually only two in half years to be exact. Everyday I think to myself have I've grown to become stronger? Sure I have become a Chunnin now but father still seems to think that I haven't changed that much since I was a Genin. I try I really do but…there is nothing else I could do.

"Naruto-kun…" I whisper to myself.

He has been gone away for training with Jiraiya-sama. Things have been really different since he has been gone. I'm so use to seeing his grinning face and hearing his loud voice. I never told him how much that I loved him.

Sometimes I curse myself for being so shy around him. I want to become stronger so he will notice me…notice me like how he notices…her. I envied her…Haruno Sakura. She is smart, strong, beautiful and most of all she had his attention unlike me.

I must be very dull and weird in his eyes. I sighed as I looked out the window out at the stars. It was night time in Konoha…my favorite time of the day. Mostly because I could look up at the stars and the moon, it was one of my favorite things to do.

I stood up from my bed and walked towards the window and opened it. I looked behind me before jumping out the window.

I have been leaving the house at night like this almost every night. I wanted to be alone…not like I ever had people around me to make myself feel like that. I was always alone and I hated it.

I slightly frowned as I leaped through the village heading for my favorite place to go when I wanted to be alone.

When I arrived I smiled to myself. It was always so beautiful and peaceful here. It was known as Konoha's Lake. Yes a very simple and plain name but the lake was very stunning. Trees with bright green leaves on them everywhere with a huge waterfall and the rocks shaped as steps as the water fell down forming the waterfall. Small trees grew from the water so there were a few small trees in the water while pink flower petals were floating on top of the water. And the air smelled clean and fresh here making it a very peaceful place to come to.

I smiled as I took a seat on the grass looking at the waterfall. "It's so peaceful here at night" I thought out loud. As I was sitting there letting my worries slowly fade away I heard a noise from behind me.

I looked behind me as my hand gripped onto my kunai getting ready to attack whoever it was.

"Hold it" I heard the voice say. I recognized the voice as I removed my hand from my kunai.

"Hello sensei" I said in a whisper as I watched him walked towards the tree that wasn't to far as he leaned on it.

"I didn't think anyone came here but me" He said as he looked up into the sky at the stars.

"I thought the same…I come here almost every night" I said looking up at the stars as well.

"Yes this place is a very nice place to just come and to relax. It's very peaceful here and calm" I heard him say. I turned to look at him and smiled.

Kakashi had started training me for awhile since Kurenai is pregnant but he hasn't been training me for a long time now. I figured it was maybe because he realized that I'm weak and will always remain the weakest of the rookie nine.

I know I shouldn't think so lowly of myself but sometimes I can't help myself. I let out a sigh before looked away from him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I was just thinking" I said to him. I glance at him from the corner of my eye to notice him reading one of his books. I slightly blushed knowing what he was reading. I heard from Naruto once that those are pervert books that he reads and he reads them even when he was training team 7.

I slightly giggled at the thought but I quickly stopped giggling when I noticed him giving me an odd look.

I stood up as I looked at him. "Well I better get going now" I said as I bowed to him before walking off but I noticed that he was following me.

I stopped walking and turned to him giving him a questioning look. "I'll walk you home" He says to me. I slowly look away from him and nodded my head.

This isn't the first time he has done this. He has been acting very strange around me for awhile now. I've caught him staring at me countless of times but whenever I look at him he looks away. He told me once that he thought that I had a beautiful smile…and of course I blushed at that statement since it was a first for me.

Once when I was walking I tripped and he caught me before I fell and held me in his arms for the longest just staring at me. I was feeling very nervous that day but I felt even more nervous and awkward when he compared me to a woman in one of his books. When he told me that I tried avoiding him for the longest…maybe that's one of the reasons why I haven't been getting any training done by him anymore.

As we were walking together I glanced up at him. I was always very curious as too what he really looks like and almost tempted to ask him to take off the mask. But I wouldn't dare ask him that. But I had a feeling that he was very handsome.

I shook my head quickly. _"Did I just think that?!" _ I shook my head once more. I shouldn't be thinking of him in such a way…besides I like Naruto.

"…Naruto-kun…" I sighed.

"Ah yes Naruto. I received a letter from him and he will be returning back in six months from now" I turned to looked at him.

"R-Really?!" He nods his head but I noticed a look in his eye…a look that I couldn't read.

"Yes…will you tell him?" I looked at him while blushing as I looked away from him.

"T-Tell him what sensei?"

"Tell him how you feel" He looked down at me as he stopped walking. I stopped as well looking at the ground.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about sensei" I lied not wanting to talk about Naruto to him. He sighed as I looked up into the sky.

"Hinata…" I heard him say. I looked up at him waiting for him to finish. "It's nothing…come on let's just get going" I looked at him in a puzzled way but I nodded and followed him.

The walk to my home was silent and awkward to me. When we finally arrived I looked at him and smiled.

"Arigatou for walking me home sensei" He smiled as he looked at me.

"No problem. I couldn't have a young beautiful girl as yourself walking home by herself now could I?" He smiled as he looked at me. I blushed.

"S-Sensei…?" I was speechless. Did he just say what I think he just said? Before I could even ask or say anything he started walking away.

"See you tomorrow Hinata" He said as he waved.

I stood there not knowing what to think…

"_What's going on?" _ I asked myself as I watched him until I could no longer see him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Normal POV**

It was the next day now and she was training in the training grounds. The Hyuuga's teammates tried to get her to leave with them but Hinata refused to leave telling them that she need to train more.

So there she was hitting the training post until her hands bled. She stopped as she sat down panting. She looked at her hands and sighed. She began wrapping her hands with the bandages she had brought with her.

As she was wrapping her hands she sensed a familiar chakra making her stop to look up.

"Yo…" Hinata smiled.

"Hello sensei" He smiled from behind his mask as he walked towards her. "So I was thinking that maybe if you wanted to we could hang out?" He asked her.

"N-Nani?!" She looked shocked as she looked at him. She couldn't understand why he wanted to hang around her.

"It's up to you. It doesn't really matter to me" He said in a bored tone as if he didn't care. But in his mind he was hoping that she would accept. Yes it was true the mask ninja had the hugest crush on the female Hyuuga had have for awhile now.

He knew that he wasn't right to feel this way about a girl who he is fifteen years her senior but he couldn't help himself. He tried and tried to fight the feeling but he couldn't. He remembers countless of times her watching his student when she was younger. He almost felt bad for her when he noticed that his student didn't seem to notice her.

It was when she turned fifteen when he started noticing her and he became attracted to her. There has been many times where he almost wanted to ask her out but couldn't bring himself to ask her. He remembers telling her that she reminded him of a woman in his book and how she avoided him for almost two weeks after that. He made a metal note never to do that again seeing how it scared her.

He looked at her waiting for her to reply. If she were to say 'no' then he would never bother her in any kind of way but if she says 'yes' he will try to get closer to her…

"A-Ano…I guess it doesn't matter" She whispered as she looked at the ground blushing.

He smiled from behind his mask. "Okay…do you have any place special to go?" He asked her as he took a step closer to her.

She thought for a moment before shaking her head. "It doesn't matter to me sensei" She smiled gently at him.

"Okay then shall we get going then?" He asked. She smiled at him as they started walking together.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the two were walking Kakashi glanced at her and smiled. "So Hinata how is Kurenai? Is she doing okay?" She nodded her head.

"Hai she is doing very well sensei" She smiled.

He nodded his head. "That's good, I'm happy to know that she is okay" He smiled at her from behind his mask. "Sorry that I haven't been training you in awhile, I have been really busy lately with missions of the sort" He stated taking a glance down at her.

She looked up at him when she listened to him. She had always wondered why he hadn't been training her but now she knows that it wasn't the reason that she thought it was. "Ah it's okay, sensei" She smiled at him. Although she wanted to become stronger she wasn't going to hold him accountable for that since he had been caught up in missions.

He smiled from behind his mask as he looked down at the Hyuuga female. It was taking all his will power not to pull out his latest volume of the 'Come Come' series, he didn't want to seem rude to Hinata but he had to know what was going to happen between the princess and the Ronin in the chapter that he was reading.

"So how are things with your family?" He asked fully well knowing that she wasn't that close with her father but he wanted to know if things have at least gotten better between them. He noticed her sad expression as she shook her head.

"Iie…things aren't going so well demo" She looked up and smiled brightly trying to hide her pain. "I'm fine…" Kakashi just stared at her sensing that she was lying but he didn't say anything about it and just decided to drop the subject.

"S-So sensei where-"

"Hinata-chan I didn't think that I was going to be seeing you today" Sai smiled as he looked at the Hyuuga girl. Kakashi mentally groaned.

"_How could I forget about this guy…?" _Kakashi thought to himself as he looked at the male. He had known that Sai and Hinata have become pretty close over the past year. He didn't know if Hinata knew this or not but he sure did and that's that Sai actually has a huge crush on the Hyuuga. Sai was there to be the replacement for Team 7 when Naruto comes back but until then Sai has been doing missions for the Hokage until he is placed on Team 7.

"Yes I didn't think that I was going to be seeing you either…um" She paused as she glanced over at Kakashi as did Sai but he narrowed his eyes. "So Kakashi-sensei you were going to train Hinata-chan?" Sai asked while looking at the copy ninja.

"Um something like that" He stated not really wanting to talk with the ninja. Sai nodded his head as he glanced back over at Hinata.

"Well I guess I'll see you around then Hinata-chan…" He smiled happily at the female as he shot Kakashi a fake smile before walking away. Kakashi saw right through the smile but made no comment on it.

"I see you and Sai have gotten pretty close, I'd say he is closer with you than he is with any other ninja here" Kakashi smiled from behind his mask.

"Hai, Sakura-chan doesn't seem to trust him that much. But I believe honestly that she doesn't want anyone to take Sasuke's place on the team" She stated but then paused as she glanced up over at Kakashi knowing that was his team.

"H-How do you feel about it sensei?"

"Me? Well it is different without Sasuke being here but you get use to it" He said as he glanced away from her.

"Hmm"

"S-Sakura-chan really misses him, I never knew Sasuke-kun that well but I believe that Naruto will bring him back" She smiled thoughtfully as she blushed slightly. Kakashi smiled at her for a bit before looking up ahead.

"Come let's go to get a bite to eat" Kakashi stated as he started walking towards the small little eatery café. Hinata nodded her head as she followed him towards the café. As they were walking inside the small café Kakashi decided to sit down in the table that was outside.

"So do you know what you're going to get?" He asked as he glanced down at the menu before looking back up at her. Hinata shook her head as she looked at menu.

"Iie, what about you Kakashi-sensei…?"

"Mmm well-"

"Hi my name is Mitsuki and I'll be your waitress today" She smiled brightly mainly looking at Kakashi. She looked to be maybe around the age of twenty-five with long brown hair and with bright brown eyes. Kakashi slightly blushed as he coughed to clear his throat.

"Well we're not ready yet" Mitsuki nodded her head as she sent Kakashi a wink before walking off. Kakashi stared at her walking away in a dreamy way before he heard Hinata giggle, he quickly looked back over at Hinata as he laughed nervously.

"Eh, sorry about that"

"It's okay sensei…" She smiled as she continued giggling. Kakashi smiled at her giggle as he let out a small sigh.

"So after this what would you like to do?" He asked as he glances at her. She slightly shrugged her shoulders as she shook her head.

"I-I'm not sure…anything that you have planned I suppose is fine"

Kakashi smirked under his mask. _"Anything she says…" _ He thought to himself but he quickly shook his head for thinking the way he was thinking. "Well we'll figure something out before the day is over" He smiled at her from behind his mask.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata laughed listening to Kakashi telling her stories of his days training team 7 and how Naruto was as they were eating. She had to admit she was having fun hanging out with Kakashi, he wasn't such a bad person to hang out with. She slightly blushed as she stared at him.

"_His very handsome, I bet he'll be even more handsome if I were to see what's behind the mask" _She thought to herself as she looked away from him trying to hide her blush. She knew that she shouldn't be thinking about Kakashi in that way, when she looked up at Kakashi she found him staring at her with a look she couldn't quite understand.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei…ano…?"

The silver haired jounin snapped out of his thoughts as he smiled. "Ah gomen Hinata, I was just thinking about something and I didn't realize I was staring until I heard you calling me" He stated as he laughed nervously. She smiled as she shook her head.

"It's okay sensei" She smiled brightly at him. He blushed as he looked away from her as her.

"Erm so…shall we go now" He asked her as he stood up from his seat. She nodded her head as she stood up as well. As they were getting ready to leave the waitress rushed over towards them and stopped in front of Kakashi as she slipped him a piece of paper. Hinata watched as the women blushed and walked off while Kakashi seemed to have smiled from behind his mask but stopped smiling when he noticed that Hinata was looking at him.

"Eh, well let's go" He smiled at her as he continued walking as she soon followed him. As the two were walking it was a very awkward silence Hinata wanted to say something to break the silence as did Kakashi but nothing came to their mind. "Would you like to do this again sometime, Hinata?" Kakashi asked her as he stopped walking as he glanced down at her. She soon stopped walking as well as she looked at him and nodded her head.

"Sure I wouldn't mind it at all Kakashi-sensei" She smiled.

"That's great…until then how about we just walk around a bit. How does that sound?" Hinata nodded her head as she smiled up at him. He didn't know what he wanted to talk about with her while they were walking. He couldn't stop himself from taking quick glances over at her as they were walking. She was such a beauty to him, so different from any other. He found himself smiling forgetting the fact that he was staring at her.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her soft sweet angelic voice call out to him. "Sorry, I keep dazing out on you like that Hinata. I have a lot on my mind" He chuckled. She shook her head indicating that it was fine. He smiled at her nodding his head.

This whole entire time he has been thinking very perverted thought about her and each time he was staring at her she always managed to catch him staring. He thought about what they could do next, he placed his hands in his pocket his eyes widened a bit when he felt the piece of paper in his pocket. He sighed to himself taking his mind off the other woman.

"Well about yesterday…you really care about Naruto don't you?" He asked her. He had a feeling that she most likely didn't want to talk about Naruto with him but he couldn't think of anything to talk about with the shy quiet female ninja.

Hinata tensed looking down at the ground. "Hai…why are you so curious about that sensei?" She asked while looking up at him slightly narrowing her eyes.

Kakashi looked away from her looking ahead. "Maybe because I think a girl as beautiful as you shouldn't be ignored. Anyone who can't see what's right in front of them is obviously blind…I think he is a fool not to notice you" He admitted in a low tone as he continued walking.

Hinata stood still not knowing what to even knowing how to respond to what he just said to her. _"H-He thinks I'm beautiful? But-But…why? I'm not a sight to look at" _She thought to herself.

"Are you going to come?" Kakashi stopped turning around as he glanced at her noticing the blush that was on her face causing him to smirk behind his mask. The female Hyuga nodded her head quickly running to catch up with him. Once she made it next to him she wouldn't dare look at him since she was too embarrassed to even speak.

"I didn't make you feel awkward did I?" If it was anything Kakashi didn't want to do was scare her away. He wanted to be closer with her and maybe just maybe let things between them lead to something more. He glanced down at her noticing how she shook her head.

"N-No, I'm just a bit taken back by what you said. I-I don't think I'm that beautiful…if anything I'm just plain looking" She whispered softly, looking down at the ground as her eyes shows sadness.

The silver haired male stood in front of her placing his hands on her shoulders, which made the young Hyuga heiress look up at him in shock. "S-Sensei…?"

"Don't ever say that about yourself, I think…no I don't think I _**know**_ that are a very beautiful female. Haven't you ever looked in a mirror? Don't you see it? I know I do and what I'm seeing right now is a very, very beautiful female" He smiled letting his hand a mind of it's own as he caressed her cheek gently.

Hinata couldn't believe what was happening; luckily no one was around to see Hayate Kakashi caressing the fifteen year old female's cheek. If anyone were to see that there would be a big talk around the whole Konoha about it. She felt her face heat up at the contact of his hand on her cheek. "K-Kakashi-sensei…?" She whispered his name softly.

"Hm…?" He said absentmindedly.

"W-What are you doing?"

At hearing these words he immediately dropped his hand placing it back into his pocket. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to do that" He mumbled, frowning at himself for what he just did. He was starting not to be able to stop his actions around her. He noticed Hinata's deep blush on her cheeks, sighing softly to himself when he noticed he didn't make her feel odd by saying what he had said to her.

The female Hyuga looked down at the ground letting out a soft giggle causing Kakashi to arch his eyebrow up. "What's so funny?" He questioned. Hinata quickly shook her head.

"It's just that well...your acting d-different around me" She stated glancing up at him with a curious stare. The silver haired male coughed nervously, placing his left hand up towards the back of his head scratching it. He wasn't ready to tell her that he has feelings for her just yet, as much as he wanted to tell her he felt as if he should wait a little longer before he said anything.

"I am? Is it bothering you or something?" He asked.

She shook her head with a gentle smile on her face. "No, it's not bothering me Kakashi-sensei. It's rather nice..." She trailed off while blushing. He smiled at her from behind his mask While the two were standing there a familar voice shouted called out to the sensei. Kakashi turned around to see Sakura standing there with a pout on her face.

"Kakashi-sensei, you were suppose to train me today!" She shouted at the older male. Kakashi eyes narrowed in thought for a moment before letting out a nervous chuckle.

"You see, I was helping this old lady and-"

"GAH! Stop using excuses" She yelled out in frustration. Sakura looked over noticing Hinata standing next her sensei, she arched her eyebrow as her green eyes met with white ones. "Hinata? What are you doing with Kakashi-sensei?" She had heard about Kakashi training Hinata but had known lately he hasn't been training her due missions of his own that he had do.

"A-Ano we were just..." She didn't know how to explain to Sakura that her and Kakashi went out on a date. Wait! Not a date...just having lunch together. Not a date! She shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts she was currently having of Kakashi and continued responding to Sakura. "We were just having lunch, that's all"

Sakura looked over at Kakashi and then Hinata for a few seconds as she then smiled and nodded her head. "Well today Sai and I were going to train but I haven't seen him for awhile now. Have you seen him?" She asked Hinata with a smirk. She knew that Sai had feelings for the female Hyuga, much like how Hinata felt for Naruto but just like Naruto; Hinata was very dense to Sai's feelings that he had for her.

Hinata noticed the look on the pink haired female's face but said nothing about it and just decided to answer her question since she knew it was directed towards her. "I seen him earlier but I don't know where he went" She explained. Kakashi looked at Sakura, wanting her to leave so he could have more time with Hinata.

Sakura nodded her head sighing to herself. "Well, I guess I'll meet up with him another day" She shrugged. Her green eyes glanced over at Kakashi noticing his anxious expression and just as she was getting ready to say something about it Kakashi spoke up.

"Well I better get going" He turned over to look at Hinata. "I'll catch you later and leave you ladies to talk or whatever it is you girls like to do" He turned to look over at Hinata giving her a wink causing her to blush. Sakura watched the exchange between the two and narrowed her eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Okay that was the first chapter of this story, I hope that you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will be here soon, and just a little reminder this is a KakaHinaSai story, with a little NaruHina but it will be one-sided. **

**So please leave reviews x3**


	2. Chapter 2

The black haired male stood on the tree branch tapping at the window waiting for the female to open the window for him. He noticed the shades open and the window opening revealing Hyuga Hinata. He smiled warmly at her; he held so much feelings for her but knew that she had feelings for this Naruto guy who has yet to see seeing how he has been on a mission or out training. But not only that but he knew that Hayate Kakashi seemed to have feelings for her as well. "I was wondering how long it would take you to open the window" Hinata let out a soft giggle opening the window more so he could inside her room. Once he jumped in he glanced at her for a few moments as if he were in deep thought.

"I've been noticing that Kakashi seems to be very close with you lately" He said with a grunt. Hinata stared at him parting her lips to speak but Sai cut her off. "I know you don't see it but I do, just don't get yourself hurt, okay?" The female didn't know what her friend was talking about but just nodded her head.

"Good, so were you on your way to bed?" He asked walking over towards her bed to sit down. Hinata nodded her head and sat down next to him looking into his dark black eyes.

"Yes, but someone came and interrupted me" She poked him on his shoulder. He smiled at her and leaned closer towards her with a blank expression on his face.

"You are quite the playful one tonight, ne?" She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Maybe, maybe not" She always felt very comfortable around Sai, just like she did with Kiba and Shino but even more relaxed with Sai. He smiled at her pushing her back on her bed, placing the covers over her body.

"I think you need to sleep" He leaned forward giving her a kiss on her cheek causing her to blush. "You want me to stay until you go to sleep?" He asked her. Hinata nodded her head scooting more into her covers. Sai stood up from the bed walking over towards the chair that was in her room, taking a seat down. He watched her for a few moments as she began closing her eyes. He was thankful that he had a friend like her; she was such a kind sweet female. He wanted so badly just to give her a kiss on those soft plush lips of hers. But he knew that Hinata had no feelings for him. "Are you sleeping or are you pretending?"

Hinata shifted more into her covers. "I'm s-sleep"

Sai chuckled and stood up from the seat walking back over towards her bed sitting right next to her. "You're supposed to be sleeping not pretending" She pouted sitting up in her bed.

"I can't sleep Sai-kun, come and keep me company" She pulled the covers back motioning in to come inside the bed with her which shocked Sai but he made not a single complaint about it and pulled off his shoes and crawled in next to her. He looked down at her noticing her flushed cheeks, most likely because he was in bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder pulling her towards him, as her head rested against her head on his shoulder.

"You know, you're a very good friend to have Hinata-chan" He whispered softly to her. She smiled at his words feeling herself starting to drift off to sleep. Once Sai noticed her steady breathing He smiled to himself, slowly easing himself out her bed placing her body back down onto the bed. He stared down at her for a few more seconds but froze when he felt a chakra near her bedroom door. He quickly masked his chakra, turning around and leaped out her window.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

He couldn't get Hinata out of his mind no matter how hard he was trying. He even tried training, picking with Gai trying to annoy him just so the mildly hyperactive male could annoy him with his competitiveness. But nothing helped, everything thing just made him think of Hinata.

He groaned loudly to himself, turning over to his side. He didn't know exactly when he would actually tell Hinata how he feels about her, but judging from certain facial expressions that she made that day he knew that he wouldn't be scaring her off. He smiled to himself thinking about that cute blush of hers when he had told her how beautiful he thinks she is.

His eyes opened gazing over at his window out at the moon which was shining brightly into his bedroom. The moon, it made him think of think of her eyes. He did have a bit of a wondering eye when he knew that no one was watching him but when he was looking at the waitress at that café with Hinata he just knew that Hinata have to had caught him. He could tell that it hadn't bothered her at all.

He knew if he were Naruto and it was Sakura that he was looking at, then she would have been hurt. If it's anything that he wants it to have her care for him just as much as she does with Naruto. The jounin knew that he really had to work hard if he wanted her to notice him.

He slowly began to drift off to sleep as his dreams were beginning to consume of thoughts of the one he has fallen for…Hyuga Hinata.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The female Hyuga awoke the next morning still expecting to see Sai lying down beside her but he wasn't. She smiled softly to herself at the thought of her good friend. She remembers when she first met him. He had been so kind to her and he became quickly attached to her more so with her than anyone else. He didn't really have good people skills in the beginning she had to admit.

She clearly remembers Sai calling Sakura an "ugly dog" once. Which lead the pink haired female to land a hard punch on the male. She giggled at the thought. From what Sai had told her he open mindlessly calls people how he views them as without thinking about the consequences that could take place afterwards.

After learning it's best to keep what he really wants to say inside he began saying the opposite of what he thinks, so ever since he called Ino beautiful the blond female has been crushing on him ever since.

Hinata doesn't even know if Sai had given her a nickname but from what she could recall he hasn't. She shrugged at the thought; it didn't bother her that much anyways that she didn't have a nickname.

She sat up from her bed, stretching her arms up into the air. She turned around when she heard someone knocking on her door. "W-Who is it?"

"It's me Onee-chan" Hinata smiled to herself. Even though to this day her father still considers Hanabi the strongest she couldn't bring herself to ever hate Hanabi. She is such a sweet girl. She acts almost older than her own age, very mature.

"Come in"

The door slowly opened revealing Hanabi already fully clothed, her long brown hair resting on her shoulders. "Was Sai in here last night Onee-chan?" She said her voice held curiousness as to how her older sister would respond.

Hinata shifted trying to think of how to answer. She couldn't lie to Hanabi but she didn't know if she could fully trust Hanabi. Sure they are sisters but Hanabi isn't the kind of person you would want to tell your secrets to.

"Yes…he was" She sighed awaiting to see how Hanabi will react.

"I figured it was. I walked past your door last night on my way to see Otou-san and I sensed his chakra in your room" Hanabi took a pause as a smile made its way on her face. "Are you two dating?"

Hinata's red turned bright red as she began shaking her head furiously. "N-No! Sai-kun is just my friend, nothing more"

"Then why was he in your room during the middle of the night, huh? Friends, especially _**male**_ friends don't come to see they're female friends in the middle of the night like that. Unless they are dating or like each other"

Hinata could help but to frown at the younger girl. "And how do you know this Hanabi?" She questioned her younger sister with a frown on her face.

Hanabi merely closed her eyes and smirked. "Because I am a very resourceful person, and I know these things. Despite my age Onee-san I know a lot of things when it comes to dating" She explained as she opened her eyes.

The older female Hyuga sighed bringing her hand up to her head. "Was there a reason as to why your came in here?" She asked becoming annoyed by her little sister.

Hanabi pouted folding her arms across her chest. "I can't come in to talk with my big sister?" She fumed. "Well if that's the case, I'll be going now" She turned around harshly heading towards the door.

"H-Hanabi ano…-"

Hanabi stopped turning her head slightly to gaze at her sister. "Don't worry I won't tell father that you had a _**boy**_ in your room last night" She smirked and walked out her room closing the door behind her. Once she left Hinata sighed in relief.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Sai's POV**

My thoughts had been on that jounin for awhile now ever since I have noticed the looks that he gives Hinata. I don't approve of it at all; I want to do nothing but to tell Hinata that Kakashi has feelings for her. But I can never get myself to tell her. She doesn't seem to realize it herself anyways, if I were to tell her she'll think that I'm crazy.

I had been walking around the streets of Konoha for about an hour now, trying to see if I would spot Hinata walking somewhere. No luck so far, he would go to her house but her father slightly frightens him. He is just lucky that Hiashi actually liked Sai well enough to let him come over to keep Hinata company.

My black eyes gazed over towards the flower shop where Ino works. I look in noticing that Ino had spotted me waving frantically at me to get my attention. I just smiled back waving at her as I continued walking.

I didn't want to stop and chit chat with her. Not to sound rude or mean but I didn't really care for Ino, she annoyed me at times. And to be quite frank she wasn't all that pretty in my eyes. Maybe to other males who liked loud and obnoxious girls such as herself but my eyes longed for a certain female Hyuga.

I haven't told her my feelings yet but I do plan on tell her soon…very soon to be exact. I have been giving it quite some thought after two years had passed by.

I sighed to myself but the blank expression that had consumed my face soon turned into a small frown. It was Kakashi and he was glaring at me hard. I know he doesn't care me since I figured that he knows that I like her. I continued walking in the direction I was headed, watching intently as Kakashi was following me. I was headed towards the training grounds a place where I know no one would be able to hear us talking.

Once I made my way towards the clearing of the training grounds, I turned around to see Kakashi standing there looking at me.

"Is there a reason why you're following me?" I asked the silver haired male.

"Hrm, well there is something that I want to ask you"

"What might that be?"

I watched as Kakashi narrow his eyes as if he were thinking hard about something. "How do you feel about Hinata?" Hearing that question caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting to hear him ask me something like that. I didn't want to answer the question at first but just to let him know how I feel I parted my lips and began to speak.

"I care about her deeply" I took a pause as I arched my right eyebrow. "Is that the answer you're looking for?"

"I guess…" He trailed off, raising his hand letting it go through his spiky silver hair. I smirked to myself, I knew exactly what he wanted to hear and that wasn't it. He wanted me to tell him that I loved her and that I would be sure not to let anyone get in between my feelings that I have for her.

I wasn't going to tell him that for several of reasons. One main reason was because to me it was none of Kakashi's concern. The guy is too much older than Hinata, as for me I am the same age as her. I highly doubt that Kakashi and Hinata will ever be together. I would say I have a better chance at being with her more so than he would.

"What about you? Do you have feelings for get?" I asked with a smirk forming on my lips. Kakashi tensed up when I asked this question, I had to hold back a chuckle that had almost leaked out.

"I care for all the students in Konoha" He replied.

"Yes, but do you care for her in _that _way?" I pressed on.

"No" He replied lowly. I knew it was a lie but I didn't press him anymore about it. I turned my back to him as I began to walk away from the sight. I knew that he wasn't going to ask me anything else.

I sensed his chakra disappear, smirking to myself I just shook my head. Kakashi is after her affection but I won't stop him because I still think he doesn't have a chance with her so why bother to try something from happening that wouldn't happen anyways.

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Normal POV**

Kiba and Sino both waited in front of the gates of the Hyuga manor waiting for Hinata to come out. They had planned a special training day for all of them to train together and for a chance for them to hang out. Both males hadn't really been seen around Hinata for awhile now since they haven't been on any mission due to Kurenai's pregnancy and with Hinata getting trained by Kakashi.

Kiba had always thought it was strange how Kakashi trained only Hinata and not he and Shino. Shino told him not to worry about it and that it was most likely for the best. The gates opened revealing Hinata wearing her normal black Capri's and her grey and light purple jacket.

"Hello Kiba-kun and Shino-kun" She smiled greeting them both.

"Hey Hinata, ready for some training?" Kiba grinned widely while glancing down at Akamaru who had barked happily. The blue haired female smiled nodding her head; she had missed her time with Kiba and Shino. They were like brothers to her, she was thankfully that they were all placed on the same team together. Kiba often reminded her of Naruto and seeing how similar they are to one another they don't get along that well at times. Then there was Shino, he was and still is such a mystery to her. He keeps to himself a lot and often get into little quarrels with Kiba but he is a good guy, someone that she knows will look out for both her and Kiba.

"Alright let's get going then" Kiba said while walking ahead of the two. As the three were walking Shino stopped walking and looked up causing Hinata to bump into him since walking right behind him.

"Shino-kun?" She questioned him. Looking ahead she noticed that Kakashi was standing there looking at them. She looked closely to noticed that he wasn't looking at her and her teammates but he was looking at...her. She blushed deeply at the intense stare and quickly looked away. The silver haired male walked closer towards them with that famous orange book of his in his hand.

"What do you know, just the girl I have been looking for" He smiled softly behind his mask.

Kiba narrowed his eyes at the older male. "What were you looking for Hinata for?" He asked curiously.

"Oh I just wanted to get her for a little training" He replied his eye gazing over at Kiba. He noticed how the male was glaring at him as if he weren't believing a word he was saying.

"Oh really? Because we were just on our way to training now" The Inuzuka spoke with a smirk. Kakashi gazed over at Hinata, he really wanted to spend time with her again just like he had done the other day. But figured that she wouldn't probably rather hang out with her friends more so than him. He was about to say that he'll just see Hinata around until he heard her small voice speak up.

"A-Ano...I haven't gotten any training from Kakashi-sensei in a while" She spoke softly blushing from the attention and mostly from the silver haired stare. She could tell that he was smirking behind that mask of his.

Kiba and Shino seemed slightly disappointed in her choice but said nothing about it. "I guess we'll have to hang out some other time, ne?" Kiba asked sadly. Hinata hated to see this, she knew Kiba was sad and didn't want to do anything but to hang out with his friends. She slowly nodded her head looking down at the ground but she quickly looked up once she felt Kiba's fingers under her chin lifting her head up so that she would be looking at him.

Once Kakashi saw this he couldn't help but to feel jealous. He was never clear on how Kiba felt about Hinata, it was always a mystery to him. He narrowed his one visable eye watching carefully the interaction between the two.

"Don't be sad, we'll always get another chance to hang out, okay?" He whispered softly and calmly to the young Hyuga female.

I saw your comment on mason's page and no that wasn't him

"O-Okay"

Kiba grinned raising his hand placing it over head ruffling her hair. "Come on Shino and Akamaru let's leave her with Kakashi-sensei so she can get some training done" He stated giving Hinata a wink causing her to smile and Kakashi to become even more curious. He watched as they walked away leaving him alone with Hinata.

He gazed at her arching his eyebrow up. "Are you and Kiba...?"

"No! It's nothing l-like that" She spoke quickly already know where he was going with that. Too many people were always questioning her relationship with Kiba. Just because they were close friends doesn't mean that they liked each other. She cleared her throat and continued talking. "K-Kiba-kun is like an overprotective brother to me, that's all" She explained to him. Even though a part of her didn't know what she felt the need to tell him that but she did.

He mentally sighed in relief. He didn't want to find out that he had to compete for her affection with someone else. He was already dealing with Sai and then Naruto but he was sure that Naruto was completely unaware of Hinata's feelings. "Hm, I see. Well are you ready to train?" He asked. He noticed the shocked expression on her face which lead him to chuckle. "You thought I was telling a little white lie so that we can hang out, ne?"

Hinata could see the amusement in his eyes as he spoke. "I-I didn't really ano...I-I"

He smiled to himself while watching her stumble over her words. _"She's so cute" _He thought to himself. "I'm just messing with you Hinata but I do wish to train you, is that okay? I haven't trained you in awhile and since I don't have any up coming missions I figured that we could maybe train together"

She nodded her head while smiling brightly at him. Since they were already in the training field grounds they didn't have to worry about walking there. Kakashi stood still looking over at Hinata with a serious look in his eye.

"I want you to throw a kunai at the target...precisly" He stated looking ahead at the target that was on the tree ahead of them. Hinata looked at it and nodded her head. Pulling out a kunai that was in her pouch that was strapped around her thigh, she stared at the target for a few seconds before finally throwing it at the target.

The kunai missed the targer causing her to blush from embarrassment. Kakashi looked at her for a few minutes parting his lips while walking closer towards the younger female. "Your stance is all wrong...let me show you" Hinata nodded her head, she knew if anything he would know how to throw it better than she would.

Kakashi got behind Hinata placing one of his hands on the top of her hand and the other on her upper leg, trying to change her postition. "See, you want your stance to be something like this when throwing a kunai at your target, so you can get a better chance of actually hitting your target without missing, understand?"

Hinata nodded her head unable to use her voice at the moment. He was just so close to her, his breath right on her neck while one of his hands was pratically touching her thigh. She blushed deeply, she has never been this close to any guy before...well maybe Kiba but it was different, he was just carrying her since she had hurt her leg during a mission once. But that contact didn't make her feel like this one, with Kakashi she was feeling something she never felt before. She couldn't even describe the feeling but it was nothing of how she felt about a certain blonde.

"Do you think you can do it?" He asked her in a soft tone.

"H-Hai"

He smiled to himself at her reply not realizing that his closeness was making her blush. He took a step back letting Hinata throw another kunai and when she did t this time she hit the mark. He turned back to face her noticing her happy expression which lead him to smile.

"You did it"

"H-Hai, arigatou Kakash-sensei" She smiled happily walking over towards him hugging him tightly. He was caught off by this attention, he wasn't expecting her to hug him. Sure he didn't mind the hug and it's something that he has been wanting to do but at this very moment he couldn't do anything but stand there with his arms to his sides.

Hinata realized what she was doing and retreated away from him looking slightly embarrassed from her actions. "G-Gomen..." She muttered lowly.

"It's okay Hinata" He smiled behind his smiled while waving his hands in the air to reassure her that everything was alright. He watched her fiddling with her fingers he blushed while watching her lips. If it's anything he wanted right at this moment is to kiss her on her soft pink plush lips. He hadn't even noticed that he was moving on his own towards her, his hand making it's way towards her face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hinata POV**

When I looked up Kakashi was staring at me...staring hard to. The look in his eyes was unknown to me, I have never seen anyone with a look like that before. His hand was coming down towards my cheek. Once his hand made contact with my face I tensed, he was caressing my face gently with his warm hands.

I couldn't take my eyes away from his, they were pulling me in and before I realize it he was pulling on the bottom of his mask pulling it upwards exposing his lips. I let out a gasp, clearly shocked by his actions.

Was he about to kiss me?

I've never been kissed before. I have been saving my first kiss for Naruto-kun but here was Kakashi a guy who was getting ready to place his lips onto hers.

And then it happened...Hatake Kakashi...kissed me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Normal POV**

His gazed lips against hers, kissing her softly on her lips. He couldn't believe that he was actually kissing her but he was and it felt good. He placed his hands on her shoulders pushing her back until her back hit the tree. He opened one of his eyes just to see if hers were closed or opened, and they were in fact closed with that famous cute blush of hers planted on her cheeks. When he felt her lips move against his he couldn't help but to smirk against her lips.

He pulled away from the kiss noticing that she still had her lips formed like a pout as if she were still kissing him but she then opened her eyes gazing up at him. "A-Ano...why did you do that?"

He smiled down at her with hand still on her cheek. "Why did you kiss me back?" He arches his eyebrow up in question noticing her reddened face. He slowly removed his hand away from her cheek looking away from her. "I was going to wait to say something to you about this but...I have erm-" He coughed clearing his throat before continuing. He was really nervous and hated that he was, but telling her how he feels and how she would react to it slightly makes him scared.

"Well I really like you Hinata" He noticed how her eyes widened when he said this but she didn't say a word so he continued talking. "I haven't said anything to you for the mere fact that I am older than you and I don't want to scare you off and you start to think that I'm some old pervert or anything. But I really care a lot about you Hinata...and I would like to be with you" He trailed off looking away from her.

Shock was written all over her face. She couldn't understand why Kakashi of all people held interest in her. She almost couldn't even get herself to talk even though she knew that he was waiting on her to say something. She had to admit that Kakashi was a very handsome guy and she felt something for him she just didn't know what that "something" was yet. "I don't know what to say...I-I'm speechless" She replied.

Kakashi turned his face a bit to looked down at her, leaning away from her he turned his back on her. "I see...I'm sorry about the kiss. I didn't mean to do that to you, I won't bother you anymore" He began walking away but Hinata quickly grabbed a hold of his arm to stop him.

"I-I think that feel something for you but I'm not that sure..." She took a paused as if she were thinking of what to say next. "I am willing to try something new and give us a t-try...." She confessed blushing deeply while looking down at the forest grounds. She couldn't believe what she was saying but it was something that she honestly meant.

Kakashi turned around looking at her in shock. "Wh-What about Naruto? I thought you really liked him"

Thoughts of the blonde began to consume her mind. To how he always ignored her, to how he always longed for a certain pink haired girl. She knew that all she had to do was tell him that she loved him but she could never get herself to do it because she was always so shy around him unable to even form a complete sentence around him without fainting or stuttering up a storm. But she the time she has spent with Kakashi she feels very comfortable around him unlike how she feels around Naruto. Maybe it's time to give up on Naruto and move on. Her white eyes locked with Kakashi's one black uncovered eye.

"Sometimes people must move on..." She explained her expression consumed one of pain but was quickly replaced with smile once she looked at Kakashi whose mask was still on his face just covering his nose but leaving his mouth on down to his chin exposed.

"So...are you saying you don't mind my age?" He asked curiously. Even though he does like her that's one of his main concerns...the age difference.

Hinata shook her head. "I-It's doesn't matter to me. Age is just a number, ne?" She replied with a giggle. Kakashi smiled once he heard the giggles that slipped out of her lips. He walked closer towards her reaching his hand down towards hers to hold her hand.

"I'll try my hardest not to hurt you, I want to take things slow...so let's keep this relationship between you and I, okay? If words gets out that a teacher is dating a student and that teacher is me and that student is you the _Hyuga heiress_ I'll be in some deep trouble" He explained to her seriously.

Hinata nodded her head. She understands what he meant, most people that are together are around the same age but as far as Kakashi is concerned he is fifteen years older than her. And if her father or even the Hokage found about her dating Kakashi they would be hunting her down for answers. "I understand Kakashi-sensei"

He wanted her to call him just Kakashi without the "sensei" being added to it but she sounded so cute whenever she said it that he just couldn't bring himself to ask her. Kakashi placed his hands down on her shoulders peering deeply into her white eyes. "Your eyes are so beautiful" He spoke softly to her causing her to blush. "Is it okay for me to kiss you again...Hina-hime?"

She looked up at him shaking her head. "N-Now that we are dating I don't think that you would need permission to ask Sensei" She smiled while gazing down at the ground. He smiled at how cute she could be. He grinned a toothy grin causing Hinata to gaze up at him with widened eyes. Seeing him grin like that made him appear even more...sexy. Despite the fact she couldn't see his entire face she still saw enough.

"Hrm. I think I like that answer" He leaned down placing his lips against hers softly; he decided that he liked kissing her and the fact that she was a good kisser gained as a plus too. He could tell it was her first kiss judging how she reacted when he first kissed her. He was happy that he was her first kiss; he also hopes to be her first in bed. Blushing deeply with the thought of her under him, moaning out his name in pure pleasure made him stiff. Moving back slightly so that she wouldn't have to feel his hardened member poking her.

Hinata placed her hand on his left cheek deepening the kiss between them. She heard Kakashi let out a growl of possessiveness but he quickly pulled away before anything could go any further.

"Gomen...I'm afraid if we went any further I would become erm, aroused..." He blushed a bright red after what he just said. He could tell just by Hinata's expression that she didn't understand what he meant and seemed like she was about to question him about it but before she could even get a word in Sai's chakra was sensed nearby.

Kakashi frowned slightly. "Listen I know how much you and Sai are close friends but don't tell him about us no matter what, okay?" He pointed to Hinata and then himself. "Us, we're a secret until I feel that we should tell people" He stated. Hinata nodded her head blushing when he winked at her pulling down his mask back over his face just in time since Sai was here.

"Oh, I knew I sensed both Kakashi-sensei and Hinata's chakra here. Your chakra level was going crazy..." He narrowed his eyes looked at them both. "Exactly what were you two doing?"

"Training" Kakashi replied.

Hinata noticed the intensity surrounding both Kakashi and Sai; she didn't know what could be the problem between the two. "A-Ano Sai-kun what brings you here?" She asked trying to break the tension.

His black eyes looked away from Kakashi to gaze over at Hinata with warm soft eyes. "I have been looking for you all day. I wanted tell you that I'm going on a mission for awhile so...I wanted to say bye before I left" Hinata's eyes widened from shock as she walked over towards him.

"F-For how long?"

"About two to four months" He replied sadly. He was really going to miss her, she meant a lot to him and over the course of time while he was gone he wasn't going to be able to watch over Hinata. He leaned forward wrapping his arms around her wais pulling her in a tight embrace, his eyes hooked on Kakashi who was standing behind Hinata not to far away. Noticing how he glared at Sai, he couldn't help but to smirk at the guy. He knew he was jealous and he was going to rub it in even more. He placed his lips near her ear.

"I'll miss you Hinata-chan, I hope you'll be okay while I'm gone"

Kakashi was growling to himself, he didn't like the way his lips was so close near Hinata's..._**his**_ Hinata. He was about to say something but saw something that really pissed him off. Sai kissed HIS Hinata. Sure it may have just been on the cheek but still the guy still placed his lips on her.

"Oi!" He hissed out lowly.

Sai looked up innocently at Kakashi while Hinata tensed at Kakashi's voice. "Is something wrong Sensei?" He asked while gazing at him with a small smirk on his face. Hinata noticed why Kakashi was acting the way he was. He was becoming jealous...

"A-Ano, I will miss you just as much Sai-kun"

Sai smiled at her nodding his head. "Well I better get going, I don't want to be running late on the mission, ne?" He smiled at her before walking away but as he was walking past Kakashi he gave him a hard glare.

Once he left Kakashi looked over at Hinata. "Gomen, it seems as though I am the possessive type" He chuckled lightly.

Hinata shook her head. "Its fine, d-did you want continue hanging out? Maybe getting to know one another m-more"

"Sure and I must say that stutter of yours is very adorable" He grinned behind his mask walking towards her placing his arm around her shoulders, leaning his face in closer towards hers. "It seems like grow to become cuter and cuter each second and minute everyday" He watched her blush deeply causing him to chuckle.

"Let's go back to my place to talk. It will be more private there, that way I will know that no one is listening" He stated.

"T-To your place?" She tensed at hearing this. She was nervous going to his place; she didn't know what could happen while being there. Kakashi seemed to have notice her nervousness as he parted his lips to speak.

"Yeah, don't worry I just want to talk nothing more" He explained to her smiling softly behind his mask at her. She seemed a bit passive at first about it but she slowly nodded her head.

"O-Okay"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once they arrived at his one bedroom apartment, silence suffocated the room. It was very clear to say that they were both nervous at the moment. For Hinata it was the mere fact that she was inside his home, for Kakashi is the fact that he had brought her back here.

"Well come, let's sit down, shall we?" He said walking towards the couch, taking seat down. Hinata followed behind him taking a seat at the end of the couch away from him.

"Why are you sitting so far?" He questioned her while arching his eyebrow up.

She blushed looking down at her hands that were in her lap. She was nervous being around him. She never had a boyfriend before and all of this was just coming at her so fast. Just a few months ago he was training her and now he's her boyfriend. "I-It's just that I'm nervous and I-I never had a b-boyfriend before" She trailed off her blush reddening, as she was trying not to look at him. She felt his eyes staring at her when she spoke those words.

"I'm still confused on w-why you like me of all people"

He sighed placing his hand on the back of his head scratching it. "You're beautiful Hinata, smart, strong, shy and funny in your own little way. To the way you fiddle your fingers whenever you are nervous to your very cute stutter. You're not annoying and bossy like other women. You are just perfect the way you are and that's what attracts me to you" He explained to her.

She was stunned to say the least. No one has ever said something like that before; everything he just told her brought a small smile to her face. She was going to say something but he began talking again.

"When you were younger I use to feel bad for you because everyone knows that you like Naruto except the dense blockhead himself"

"E-Everyone knows? Am I that transparent?" She asked herself while he just chuckled.

"Apparently so, but as I was saying I always felt bad that he never noticed you. I would always notice how sad you would look every time he would absentmindedly ignore you and your kind gestures that you would do just for him to notice you. After years passed I began noticing how pretty you have become. Not that you weren't cute before" He chuckled. "But I started to find myself just wanting to be near you. That's when Kurenai ask me to train you since she wasn't able to. Originally I was supposed to train your whole team but I wanted to be able to spend time alone with you so I suggested if I train you alone. She was a bit skeptical about it at first but she then agreed so that's how I began training you" He explained all to her.

For the rest the day the two talked about how they felt about each to even about they're lives in the past. Kakashi couldn't help but to chuckle when Hinata had shyly asked him if he could take off his mask so that she could see his face. "No yet" He replied noticing how she pouted.

"B-But why not?"

"Because, I'm not ready to show you my face just yet. When I get ready to then I will, until then it will remain a mystery" He stated. He didn't want to show her his face yet, he wanted to wait for a special moment to show her.

Hinata was confused as to why he always wore a mask. _"Maybe his face could be disfigured or something. And he doesn't want anyone to see it…" _ She thought to herself while gazing at the cotton material that was covering his face.

"Are you hungry by any chance?" He asked her getting ready to get up to try to fix her something to eat.

"N-No, I'm fine" She responded while smiling softly at him.

He cleared his throat turning his face away from her. _"She's just too cute" _He squealed inside his mind. He turned his head back over to hers with a serious expression lacing his face. "What happens when Naruto comes back?" That question has been lingering in his mind ever since she agreed to be his girlfriend. He was beginning to think that the only reason she had agreed was solely because she wanted to forget about Naruto.

"A-Ano…I-"

"Because I don't want to be in this relationship if your just with me to forget about Naruto but when he comes back you suddenly forget about me" He stated cutting her off from whatever it was she was about to say.

Turning her body to face his she looked into his eyes. "I won't do that to you Kakashi-sensei, I promise" She replied.

He noticed the one thing he wanted to hear she didn't respond to it. He wanted to know is she just with him to forget about Naruto but she never really said. He didn't want to press her anymore about it and decided just to leave it alone and to trust in her word.

"Okay Hinata" He looked away from her in deep thought trying to figure out what shall they do. They had talked about almost everything and he was left with nothing else to talk about.

"Kakashi-sensei…?"

He turned his head looking at her waiting for her to speak. When she noticed that she had his attention she parted her lips. "Does my age bother you?"

He was taken back by this question. Did the age difference bother him? He knew that eventually there will come a time when he would be bothered by it but him at the present time wasn't. "If I were bothered by it in any way then I wouldn't have asked you out, now what I?" He smirked at her.

She blushed shaking her head. "N-No, but I just wanted to make sure with you Sensei"

"I understand Hinata. Kami you're just so cute" He chuckled when she blushed deeply at the compliment. He scooted closer towards her wrapping his arms around her hugging her tightly. She shyly rested her head on his shoulder. She still was shocked that they were now dating; the same guy who she had barely paid any attention to when they were younger is now her boyfriend.

She smelled so good to him like vanilla. He wanted to make out so badly with her but knew that with him it would lead to something else. And he wasn't ready to go to that step yet specially seeing how they just started dating today.

His eyes wandered over towards the window noticing that he was getting dark out. "Do you want me to walk you home? It's getting late" He stated. Hinata lofted her head looking out the window.

"S-Sure"

He let go of her body scooting to the edge of the couch as he stood up, extending his hand down towards her motioning for her to take it. She placed her hand into his allowing him to pull her up from the couch; once she was standing up they both looked into each other's eyes.

"I would like to get my kiss now before we leave out the house" He said to her while smiling at her behind his mask. She blushed nodded her head, she looked down at his mask where it ended on his neck.

"M-May I?" She asked.

He nodded his head watching her as her cool fingers glided across his neck towards the end of the mask pulling it up slightly just above his lips. She blushed slightly since she was making the first move. Leaning forward she placed her lips against his, slowly wrapping her arms around his arms as she pulled herself closer towards him. He blushed at the close contact but soon wrapped his arms around her waist. He loved being close with her, just to feel her arms around him it made him happy and he knew that it would be something he would always like.

The kiss began to deepen into a more passionate kiss, Hinata didn't know what was coming over her but…she liked it. She is slowly coming out of her shy shell and that was a good thing not only in her books but in his as well.

Leaning her head away from his breaking the kiss for a few seconds, she looked up into his eyes noticing that his Sharingan eye was showing. She stared at it for a few seconds before breaking out into a smile. "Promise me that you won't ever hurt me, Sensei" She whispered against his lips never removing her eyes from his.

He smiled warmly at her, giving her a quick peck on her lips. "I promise that I won't hurt you Hinata" She nodded her head smiling at him, snuggling herself closer towards him. In such a long time she honestly could say that she felt…happy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**I hated how I wrote this chapter. The entire time I didn't know what to type, I kept pausing to think what to type next. In all honesty my main thoughts are focused on the middle of the story on to the end. Due to my thoughts the next chapter will be a time skip. Not a big time skip to when Naruto will appear, because remember in the first chapter it was stated that he won't be back until six months. So the next chapter will be a two month time skip. **

**So please leave reviews. **

**Also please read my other stories **_**The Story of her life**_**, **_**The Unknown**_**, **_**Who Should I Choose**_** and **_**Love for the Uchiha**_**. **


	3. Read

I know how much you guys hate these and I hate them as well, but this is going out to all my stories that haven't been updated. You get a email stating that your favorite story as been updated and when you go to the story it's nothing but a authors note. Believe me I know that feeling but please hear me out, I'm not really in a writers block anymore it's just that I've been sort of lazy when it comes to my stories. And then I get in this really bad habit of creating new stories and then uploading them when I'm not even close to finish with my other stories.

So with that said I will try to update all my fanfics that need to be updated. Especially "Only You" and "Spectacular Act" since out of all my stories those are the main two that were almost finished along with "A Love Triangle". Those stories will be updated soon most likely and hoepfully before June 10th comes...hopefully.

Also please read and review my first NaruHina oneshot. I only have 3 reviews for it and I would like more x3

These are the pairings of the different stories I have made each one marked is a different story

The pairings are:

1. SuiHinaSui

2. SasuHinaNaruHidan

3. SasuHinaNaru

4. SasuHinaLee

5. GaaHinaIta

6. SasuHina

If you are interested in seeing anyone of those stories uploaded with those pairings just sent me a PM with the number of the pairing and the pairing and whoever has the most votes I will upload the story. But if not I'll continue with the stories that I already have on the site lol

Once again i'm sorry for this authors note u.u but please send me a PM and my story "Things I'll Never Say" x3


	4. Chapter 3

Three months has past since she and Kakashi had first gotten together, she was actually very happy with him. He is always so kind and gently with her, he stole her first kiss despite the fact that she had been saving it for a certain blonde. She blushed deeply to herself when she remembered Kakashi telling her that he wants to steal all of her first moments.

So far he has, he is her first boyfriend and he stole her first kiss. She turned over in her bed, with widened eyes she saw Sai laying there with his eyes closed in a peaceful sleep. The female Hyuga hadn't even known the male had come into her room at all, but then again Sai made it a little habit of his to sneak into her room at night and lay in bed with her.

She nudged him on his shoulder with her hand. "S-Sai-kun, wake up" She whispered softly, she knew if her father found out that a guy comes into her room on a regular bases to sleep, he'll have her head.

The pale skinned male slowly opened his eyes revealing his pure black eyes. He blinked a few times trying to adjust his eyes to the sunlight that was peering into the room. "Ohayo Hinata-chan" He said sheepishly, while smiling softly over at her.

She blushed slightly but then quickly shook her head. _"If Kakashi-sensei knew that Sai was in my room on my bed, he'll have a fit" _She sat up, looking down at him with a pout on her face. "What are you doing in here?" She asked trying to sound serious.

He sat up resting his forearm on the pillow while his cheek rested against the palm of his hand. "I don't ever recall you being this snippy at me before whenever you wake up and see me laying down next to you" He leaned in closer towards her, raising his hand up, placing his hand into her hair, moving her hair behind her ear. "What has changed?" He asked lowly why gazing into her eyes.

She knew she couldn't tell Sai about her and Kakashi, she just couldn't bring herself to do that. So she shook her head and smiled brightly at him. "N-Nothing, you just startled me that's all" She explained.

He nodded his head, not really believe what she was saying but decided not to say anything about it. He sat up with her, bringing his hand away from her hair. "Your sister came in her a few times last night, I had to bribe her not to tell your father that I was in here" He smirked.

"H-Hanabi-chan was in here?!" She asked in shock.

He nodded his head as he slide out of her bed, looking over at the window in her room. "Hey, is it okay if I take a shower here?" He asked while turning his head over towards her with his eyebrow rose up. She nodded her head watching him walk around the bed heading towards her private bathroom in her room, but he stopped by the door, looking down at the floor for a few moments appearing to be in deep thought.

"Sai-kun?" She questioned while looking over at him.

He shook his head, turning back to look over at her. "It's nothing, I was just thinking that's all" He smiled at her, walking into the bathroom as he shut the door behind him.

She sat there in the bed thinking over his words before lying back in the bed, getting comfortable in the covers. She was still quite sleepy and decided to sleep until Sai came out the shower.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The silver haired male walked throughout the village with his favorite book in his hand while his one visible eye was glued to the book. But he wasn't so into the book that he didn't know where he was heading. He wanted to go see Hinata, he hasn't seen her all day and was missing her. The jounin was very much attached to her and had became very possessive over her in the last three months that they have been together.

Noticing that every time Hinata is alone a random guy would come up to her and try to flirt with her. He still remembers the most recent guy who tried to flirt with her.

_Flashback_

_On his way to met up with Hinata at the village local miso stand. It has been a custom lately that they go out together, like a date, but whenever they were spotted together Kakashi would always explain that the two had just paused from training and decided to eat together. Of course people would always give them odd looks mainly Sakura and Kiba but he would dismiss it just like Hinata would. _

_Walking closer and closer to his destination he stopped in his tracks when he notice a male trying to flirt with HIS girlfriend. He growled lowly to himself and stood in his spot trying to see what Hinata would say to the male._

_"A-Ano...could you please leave me alone?" The female Hyuga asked as nice as she could. She wasn't use to this kind of attention from a guy, since she has never caught any male's attention besides one...Kakashi. She blushed lightly at the thought of the older male._

_The brown haired male leaned in closer towards her. "Your awfully pretty cute" He smiled placing his hand on her shoulder rubbing his hand up and down her arm, causing her to shiver in displeasure. "How about I go and take you somewhere and show you a good time, eh?" He smirked when he noticed her reddened face._

_Hinata quickly shook her head and tried to move away from him but he held her tight in his arms, letting his hand travel down her chest. "Wow...who would have thought you would have some nice breast under there" His smirk widened even more as Hinata tried to let out a scream but stopped when she noticed the male suddenly froze looking behind Hinata with widened eyes._

_"I'd like it if you learn to keep your hands to yourself" Kakashi spoke in a menacing tone. _

_"What's it to you old man, besides...this girl is my girlfriend so mind your own business" He glared up as Kakashi pulling Hinata closer towards him causing her to let out an 'eep' noise. _

_Kakashi yanked Hinata roughly from the male, pulling her close into his chest ignoring the stares that he was grabbing at the action he just did. He was ticked off from being called 'old man' and didn't like it one bit. Hinata was HIS girl and she only belonged to HIM and no one else. He was a selfish man but didn't care one bit. _

_"If I ever catch you touching what isn't yours again...__**I'll kill you**__" He hissed with pure venom in his voice, scaring not only the male who was now running away but Hinata as well._

_She looked up at Kakashi watching his facial expression as he was glaring in the direction the male had run off too. He glazed back down at Hinata; anger was still seen in that one visible eye of his as he quickly poof off carrying Hinata along with him._

_Stopping in the middle of the training ground he pushed Hinata hard into the tree, lifting his mask up, only exposing his lips as he violently crashed them down onto hers taking her by a surprise. His hand reached up grabbing onto her right breast squeezing it causing her to let out a whimper. He opened his eye, pulling his head away from hers. _

_"You are only mine, understand? No one else is ever allowed to touch you in my presence like that. If I catch someone doing that I will seriously hurt them...I won't allowed what is mine to be harmed in any way" He pressed his now erect manhood against her womanhood in a grinding motion watching as she blushed deeply and let out a low moan causing him to smirk. _

_"Do you understand...Hinata-chan?" He whispered against her lips as he continued to press himself more against her. _

_She nodded her head, unable to form any words at the moment due to his actions. He leaned forward once more capturing her lips in a soft kiss as he pulled his hand away from her chest and moved away from her. _

_"Good, no one touches my princess" He smirked as he pulled his mask back down over his mouth. _

_End of flashback_

He knew that he could have over reacted slightly but seeing another male touch her pisses him off and causes him to become extremely jealous. He stopped in front of the Hyuga manor getting ready to knock but the gate opened revealing Sai walking out. He glared hard at the male.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, not liking the fact that Sai was even in the Hyuga home.

Sai turned his head, his black eyes gazing over at the slightly taller male. "I always come here to visit Hinata, is that a problem?"

Kakashi was two seconds from telling him that he was a problem but stopped when he realized it would be an bad idea to go and do something like that. "No" He replied shorly and curtly.

Sai smirked and nodded his head, as he continued walking but then stopped. "You know, I know you like Hinata it's very obvious that you do"

Kakashi's eye began widening and began to say something but stopped when Sai continued. "I'm not stupid, I know when a guy likes a girl" He stated as he once again continued walking away, leaving Kakashi standing there in his thoughts.

He looked over when he sensed Hinata's chakra. He didn't want to just come inside the Hyuga manor unannounced but he didn't want to run into Haishi, he wanted alone time with his hime. He quickly moved from his spot disappeared from his spot to when he sensed chakra.

He looked inside her room noticing that she was lying in her bed still sleeping, he smiled to himself. He was lucky that the window was opened so he could sneak inside the room. He guided his way towards the female with a soft smile on his face. He placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking it a bit. "Hime" He whispered softly to her.

She opened her eyes expecting to see Sai but was taken back when she saw Kakashi looking down at her. She smiled up at him, slowly sitting up with a crimson blush on her cheeks. "Kakashi-sensei...w-what are you doing here?" She asked while peering into his black eye.

"To see you of course" He smiled behind his mask at her.

"A-Ano please mask your chakra, my sister will sense that someone is in my room" She explained to him while looking back at her bedroom door as if her sister were going to come in on any given second.

He nodded his head, masking his chakra just like she asked. "Did you want to maybe hang out tonight?" He asked in a seductive tone, while letting his hand wander up her leg, causing the shy Hyuga to blush. Lately Kakashi has been very touchy with her lately, even telling her how much he wants her. The silver haired male has been having a hard time keeping his urges in and wanted to wait for the right moment for that.

She blushed and turned her face away from him causing him to let out a chuckle. "Why are you so adorably cute?" He pushed her back down on the bed, pulling her close into his arms, breathing in her scent. "Kami...I think I'm falling in love with you" She blushed and looked up at his face.

"Really?" She asked with widened eyes. He nodded his head, letting his hand rest on her lower back.

"You're a very special girl to me, I'm surprised you are with an old man like me" He chuckled.

Hinata shook her head, placing her hand on his chest. "You're not a old man at all Kakashi-sensei" She protested. He smiled warmly behind his mask at her words, his hand slowly making it's way towards her cheek caressing it softly.

"Arigatou Hinata" He whispered against her lips, the cloth of his mask grazing her lips. He raised his head band off his eye, one black eye and one Sharingan gazing into her white eyes causing her to smile. "Kami your beautiful" He pushed her down on her back and gazed down at her reddened face, his hand creeping up to her breast giving it a light squeeze. "You have no idea how badly I want you right now Hinata" He felt his manhood become hard, he removed his hand away from her breast down towards his manhood squeezing it softly.

"K-Kami..." He stuttered.

"S-Sensei...?" She questioned looking up at his face. She never heard him stutter so she was surprised by it. He pressed his manhood against her and repeated the motion causing her to moan. He lifted the bottom of his mask off and placed his lips on her neck, kissing it softly.

"Let me have you Hinata...I need you right now" He whispered against her neck.

"B-But someone might here" She said shyly. Just the thought of having Neji, Hanabi or her father walking in on them would embarrass her greatly.

He grinded himself against her shaking his head. "No one will hear, besides..." He licked her neck causing her to shiver. "I'll keep you quiet" He smirked against her neck. For months he has tried to contain it but this is his breaking point, he knows that he can no longer hold it back. He wanted her. He need her. And what he wants he will get.

He raised up her nightgown letting his hand travel up her leg to her inner thigh. "S-Sensei" She moaned out softly while closing her eyes. He smirked to himself as he placed his hand on her womanhood, rubbing it with two of his fingers. Watching her as she bucked up her hips responding to his touch.

"Tell me how much you want me" He whispered against her lips, rubbing her at a faster pace causing her to moan out his name.

"I w-want you-"

"Hinata-sama, time to wake up. Your father said that you have been in bed for far too long" A maid shouted out to the Hyuga heiress from the other side of the door. Hinata froze as did Kakashi; who was slightly mad from being interrupted.

"H-Hai" She called out to the maid. She listened as the footsteps were walking away from her door. She sighed out in relief thankful that she didn't come inside her room, knowing that sometime they often made a habit coming into her room without knocking.

"Damn it, I was planning on taking you" Kakashi chuckled as he leaned away from her, with a grin on his face. Pulling his mask back over his mouth he turned his gaze away from her. "I want to finish where we left off later, how about it?" He asked never turning his head to look at her. Without thinking clearly she nodded her head causing him to smirk to himself. He stood up from her bed, looking out the window.

"I'll catch up with you later; oh by the way does Sai come here a lot?" He asked trying to hold out the jealously tone.

"A-Ano...hai. Do you not like that Sensei?"

He visibly flinched, not that he didn't mind her calling him that but it always reminded him of they're age difference. "No, it's fine. He is your friend after all" He turned around looking at her smiling. He gave her one more final smile before leaping out the window. Hinata stared off out the window for a few moments before smiling to herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sai sighed to himself walking back to his apartment; he couldn't get Kakashi out of his mind. He was almost sure that something was going on with Hinata and Kakashi, the thought that happened with Hinata last night will be something that won't slip by his mind so easily.

_Flashback_

_The black haired male had come into the female Hyuga's room almost about an hour ago. He was originally sitting in the chair watching his friend sleep but started to feel sleepy himself and climbed into her bed with her, pulling her close in his arms. _

_He has been in love with her for very long time now, she was the very first person who has taught him emotions and how to feel. He smiled to himself and held her tighter. He wanted nothing more but to tell her how he felt about her but hasn't said anything to her about it. _

_"Ahh" Sai cast his eyes down looking down at the girl in his arms. She wore a blush on her cheeks. He figured she must have been dreaming, he looking down noticing that her breast was pressed against his chest. This has happened before, things always happen between them but Hinata never notices it. He wish she would notice his signals but until the mean time he just lets her think his actions are friendly ones. _

_With her body pressed against his the way it was, he could feel himself beginning to become aroused. He held his breath when he felt her wrap her arms around his waist with her lips close against his neck. _

_"Oh kami..." He whispered to himself when Hinata wrapped her leg around him, pulling him in closer towards her, his manhood pressing against her. He knew whatever she was dreaming about must have had been a good dream she was having seeing how she was blushing in her sleep and letting out soft low moans. _

_"I-I...want you..." She whispered against his neck. Sai was trying to control himself around her not wanted to just take advantage of her right then and there. But without realizing it he was slowly leaning downwards getting ready to kiss her but something stopped him from doing so._

_"Kakashi-sensei..." _

_Sai froze in his spot, his name repeating in his mind, he didn't want to hear his name come from out her mouth. He wanted to hear __**his**__ name; he wanted it to be __**him**__ that she was dreaming about. __**His**__ name that she moans out in pleasure, __**his**__ name that she calls out to when she needs help. But was starting to think that would never happen. _

_He removed her leg that was wrapped around his waist but his hold on her was still tight. "I won't lose you to Kakashi" He whispered into her ear, giving her temple a soft kiss. Watching as she snuggled in closer towards him causing him to smile softly to himself as he felt himself drifting off into sleep._

_End of Flashback_

He continued walking until he bumped into Ino. He groaned silently to himself but quickly placed a smile on his face. "Hello beautiful" He smiled brightly to her causing the blonde to blush deeply.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me." She asked shyly.

He arched his eyebrow up at her. _"A date with her? She's annoying almost just as annoying as that ugly dog girl. Both girls aren't my type, no one compares to Hinata" _He looked down at Ino, looking her up and down. He parted his lips still wearing a bright smile at her.

"I'm sorry but I must get home, I have things to attend to. Maybe some other time, ne?" He noticed how she downcast her eyes looking down before quickly looking up at him.

"Oh its okay then, another time will be fine" She grinned at him walking past him waving at him as she walked away. He could easily tell that she was hurt but he just couldn't get himself to go out with her. He only had eyes for one girl and that was Hyuga Hinata. He sighed to himself feeling as if he were on cloud nine. "Hinata-hime" He sighed to himself with a light blush on his cheeks.

After he had gotten back from his two month mission he had heard rumors from local villagers that Kakashi has been seen around Hinata a lot, even nearly scaring a guy to death for flirting with Hinata. He growled to himself just thinking about another male flirting with her. He hated to admit it but he was lucky that Kakashi was there that day for Hinata.

He continued walking trying to hurry and get home before he ran into anyone else who he didn't want to be bothered with.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Hyuga male stood outside Hinata's door waiting until Hinata came out. He hadn't really spent anytime with his cousin in awhile due her training with Kakashi or hanging around Sai to him getting training done by his uncle. There was never anytime that he could spend with her, even though in the past he treated her really badly he wanted to make it up to her by spending as much time with her that he could.

Once the door was opened he looked up to see Hinata looking at him with a shocked expression. "N-Neji-niisan? What are you doing here?" She asked while staring into his white Hyuga eyes.

"I just thought that we could hang out?" He asked in an unsure tone.

She hadn't expected to him to ask her such a question, she remained silent for a few seconds before parting her lips. "A-Ano, sure I wouldn't mind it niisan" She smiled brightly at him.

He nodded his head, motioning for her to follow him. She walked out her room to follow him down the hallway. It was silence between the two until Neji spoke. "How has your training been with Kakashi-sensei? Well I presume, ne?" He asked never talking his eyes off from looking ahead.

She blushed slightly at the thought of the silver haired male. "I-It's been going well"

"Hn, I would like to train with you one of these days just to see what you have been learning?" He said with a light smirk on his face. She nodded her head smiling brightly at the thought of training with her cousin.

Neji made a stop once they finally made it out the Hyuga manor, thinking for a few moments to himself he turned to look down at Hinata. "Would you like to go to the ramen stand to get something to eat?"

She nodded her head, she hadn't been around there in awhile. Just the thought of that place makes her think of a certain blonde, her feelings that she had for him had finally faded away but that doesn't mean she doesn't miss him. She thinks about him quite a lot and wonders if he is doing okay. She doesn't receive any letters from him but she does hear about him from Kakashi from time to time.

The two Hyuga's continued walking in silence on they're way towards the ramen stand. Once they made it to the stand they were greeted by Rock Lee, who was eating curry.

"Neji-kun and Hinata-chan, what brings your youthful souls here?" He grinned widely at the two. Neji groaned to himself while Hinata giggled sitting down next to the bob cut haired male.

"Neji-niisan and I just came here to eat" Hinata explained with a small smile. The black haired male nodded his head turning back to look down at his curry taking more bites of it with a slight blush on cheeks.

"Mmm, this curry is so good" He sighed to himself with a happy expression.

Neji shook his head with a smirk on his face. "Lee have you seen TenTen around?" He asked while turning his head off to the side trying hide his facial expression. Both Lee and Hinata looked at each other for a few seconds before looking back over at the other male.

"Um, I haven't seen her around in a few days. I think she has been training alone lately" Lee stated as he glanced back at Hinata from the corner of his eye with a smile on his face.

"Ne, Neji-kun why do you ask?"

"No reason...just wondering" He stated while gazing over at Lee and Hinata noticing that they were snickering. "What's so funny?" He asked with a curious gaze.

"Oh nothing" Lee chuckled to himself.

"H-Hai, Neji-niisan" Hinata giggled.

Neji looked away from the two with a light blush on his cheek, muttering under his breath about how weird Lee and Hinata could be.

Lee stood up from his seat looking over at both Hyuga's. "Well I'm going to go meet Gai-sensei to train, catch you guys later" He waved at them both before jogging off, once he left Neji stared over at his cousin with a frown on his face, while leaning over in his seat.

"What were you two laughing about? What was so funny?"

Hinata was taken back at how serious he was looking at her and just thinking back to it she couldn't help but to giggle again. "It's nothing niisan, don't worry about it" She smiled brightly at him.

He leaned back into his seat narrowing his eyes but said no more, he had a feeling that they were snickering at him about his question he asked about TenTen. He blushed deeply at the thought but shook his head trying to rid himself of any thoughts of the high pitched female teammate of his.

The two cousins spent most of the day together and had a good time together. Neither have been together around each other for awhile now and spending time together brought back memories from they're past. Hinata has always been like a younger sister to him more so than Hanabi, he hated the way he had treated her when they were younger. If he could take all of that back he would but he had asked her for forgiveness and she had forgiven him.

"Yo" Both Neji and Hinata turned around to see Kakashi standing there with the latest 'Come Come' series in his hand. Neji nodded to the older male while Hinata blushed deeply, averting her gaze elsewhere causing Kakashi to smirk behind his mask.

"You wouldn't mind it if I borrowed Hinata, would you?"

Neji shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I don't mind" He turned his head looking down at Hinata, smiling softly down at her. "I'll see you later on" He said to her as he turned around and walked away from her. Watching him until he was out of sight Kakashi parted his lips to speak.

"Are you ready to leave off where we left off this morning?" He asked in a seductive tone causing the female Hyuga to blush. She nodded her head, once she nodded Kakashi nodded his head and began walking motioning for her to follow him.

Ignoring the stares they were getting from the local villagers. "It seems as if we're getting more stares than normal, eh?" He looked over at Hinata while smiling behind his mask.

She blushed and nodded her head, not really liking the attention she was receiving from everyone. But the two continued walking without a care who was watching them...well Kakashi was.

Finally making it to his apartment the two stood in silence, he turned to face her and grabbed her by her hand pulling her in closer towards him, his eye never leaving hers as he pulled her along with him towards his bedroom. "Hinata, I'm going to show you something but you have to promise me not to tell anyone"

She nodded her head wondering what he was going to show her. "H-Hai, I won't tell anyone. I promise Kakashi-sensei"

"Good" He replied lowly. Turning away from her Hinata began to grow nervous wondering just exactly he was getting ready to show her. The silver haired male slowly turned around and the female Hyuga could help but to let out a small gasp at the sight she was seeing.

Kakashi without his mask on.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing, he had flawless skin besides the one scar that he had from his eyes coming down to under his eye a bit, and he smiled a toothy grin which lead her blush intensely.

"K-Kakashi-sensei…" She spoke in a soft whisper. The smile that was consuming his face never left as he took closer steps towards the Hyuga heiress, until he was standing only inches away from her.

"Well I decided to finally show the face behind the mask…the real me" He explained to her while gazing into her white eyes. "How do you like the real me?" He asked in a whisper raising his hand up to caress her cheek gently.

"I-I like it" She stared up into his one black eye and one red eye.

He leaned forward placing his lips on hers, kissing her softly on her soft plush lips; he wrapped his arms around her neck pulling her in closer towards him as her smaller arms gradually snaked their way around his waist. Deepening their kiss, Kakashi smirked against her lips while slowly pulling away from her, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Hinata" His voice was very hoarse and strained like he was trying his hardest to control himself at the moment. "I have never felt this way about anyone before. Something about you makes me just want to protect you with all my might; I've become so protective and possessive over you Hinata. I don't want anyone else to have you…you only belong to me" He stated his eye never gazing away from her white Hyuga orbs.

"Kakashi-sensei…I love-"

Before she could even finish her sentence he crashed his lips down onto hers kissing her in a very rough but yet passionate kiss. The kiss was so passionate Hinata felt herself becoming weak at the knees, but Kakashi grabbed her from her legs picking her up walking into was she assumed was his bedroom.

He laid Hinata down on his bed crawling over towards her hover his body on top of hers. "Can I _have_ you?" The older male asked while looking down at her lips, biting down on his own bottom lip to keep himself in control. His hands traveled up to her shirt softly groping her left breast as he waited for his reply.

She couldn't believe what he was asking her, a part of her knew that she wasn't really ready but her body told her otherwise. Nodding her head with a deep blush on her cheeks from his hand on her chest; noticing that not once he has not looked away from her lips.

Smirking to himself, pressing his body on hers he placed his lips next to her ear. "I'll be gentle with you hime…I promise" He whispered as his hand crept up her shirt while raising her bra up over her breast touching her mounds with his bare hands earning a light moan that escaped her lips.

"Heh, like that?" He asked while grinding himself against her.

"S-Sensei…"

He mentally groaned at the title coming from her. He hated when she called him that and he has told her countless of times not to call him that while they are alone but yet she still does it. Kakashi didn't want to be reminded of they're fifteen year age difference but was constantly reminded by it. Not only was that but there has been talk going around town about an 'old man' hanging around the Hyuga heiress.

The silver hair was pulled out his thoughts when he felt the young girl underneath him buck her hips towards him. He grinned sitting up while straddling her waist; he then took off shirt tossing it off to the showing off his abs causing Hinata to blush furiously.

"Let's get you out that top" He smirked to himself and he quickly placing his hands on the bottom of her shirt slowly lifting it up over her head. He noticed how nervous she seemed, seeing how she was covering her chest once her shirt was removed but could tell she was slowly warming up to him.

Placing his hands on her shoulders he pushed her back down on the bed, leaning forward he roughly kissed her on her lips as the two shared a very fierce and rough passionate kiss between each other. Kakashi couldn't believe what was happening he could barely control himself; he could feel how hard he was becoming within each passing second. He continued grinding himself on her while letting out small moan noises that emitted from his lips while they were kissing.

"Kami, who knew you could be such a fierce kisser" He teased her watching how red her face became as he stated that. Moving his hand down towards her pants he slowly slipped his hand inside her pants getting ready to massage her on her most sensitive spot until her was stopped.

"OI! Kakashi, open the door. I know you're in there, you're neighbors said they saw you go in there"

"Damn it! Of all the times we could be interrupted" He cursed to himself at hearing Gai's voice at his front door. Hinata giggled lowly as she looked up at his highly annoyed facial expression. He removed himself off of her looking down at his pants noticing a wet spot from most likely his cum.

"_I'm going to so kill Gai for ruining this for me" _He grabbed his shirt putting it back on. Walking over towards his drawers he pulled out a new pair of pants, taking off his but stopped when he heard an 'eep' come from Hinata. Turning his head he noticed her blushing while covering her eyes.

"You're so cute. You're still shy even thought we just had a pretty heavy make out session and the fact your breast are showing right now" He smirked at her while gazing down over at her chest.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She cried out while covering her chest, placing her bra back over them. He smiled at her, as he continued pulling his pants down revealing a pair of white and blue boxers. He quickly put on his other pair of pants and looked over at Hinata with a serious expression.

"Stay inside this room and don't come out at all, understand?"

Hinata nodded her head as Kakashi looked away from her giving her a quick wink before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Walking towards his almost opened it but stopped in his tracks when he realized he didn't have his mask on yet.

"Kakashi I know you're in there. I sense you're chakra in there, open up will you!" Gai cried out in an impatient tone.

"I'm coming Gai, just hold your horses…geez" He muttered the last word to himself. He looked around for his mask until he finally found it. Placing it over his face, he casually walked over to his front door opening it while looking at Gai with an annoyed expression.

"What do you want?"

"Finally you open the door. Well I was coming over to ask you if you were up for a little training but…" Gai then broke out into a smirk while arching his right eyebrow up and down in a suggestive manner. "It seems like you were busy, ne?"

"What are you talking about Gai, I was taking a nap"

"Oh is that why your hair is in a complete mess?"

"Like I said I was taking a nap"

"Oh? And is that why you have what appears to be women's lips gloss covering your lips?" Gai smirked even more when he realized he caught Kakashi with that one.

The silver haired male eyes widened as he quickly wiped his lips. "Listen Gai I-"

"Well I sense a little chakra in there almost as if they're trying to mask it. Do you have another ninja in there?" He asked while trying to poke his head inside but Kakashi stopped him by placing his arm in the way.

"Listen, what goes on inside here stays between me and whoever is inside and you aren't inside so please leave" He frowned as he slammed the door in Gai's face.

"Kakashi" The bushy eyebrow male whined from the other side of the door.

"Go away Gai!" He shouted out loudly as he frowned and waited until he sensed that Gai was gone. "Hime?" He called out to Hinata; he heard her shift in the bed making her way out of the room.

"H-Hai?"

"Look as much as I want to continue, I'm afraid it's best if we stop and continue another time" He admitted to her, not trusting anything if they were to continue with anything, thinking that they could be interrupted again. She nodded her head a part of her relieved that they weren't going to do anything and the other part of her was disappointed.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"A-Ano you don't have to Kakashi-sensei" She smiled brightly at him. He nodded his head walking closer towards her; looking down at her he parted his lips.

"My face is our secret okay?"

"I know sensei" She giggled to him, watching as he frowned slightly. She figured that it had something to do with her calling him sensei but she was doing it out of habit. She turned around and straightened out her shirt. "I'll see you later" She smiled while leaning forward placing a soft kiss on the spot were his lips were over his cloth mask.

Hinata walked towards the door but was pulled back to his chest, while removing his mask. "I didn't get to kiss you like I wanted too" He grabbed her by her chin lifting her head up, he looked down at her with a smirk until he closed his eyes and placed his lips on hers kissing her softly.

"I'll see you later, okay?" He said while pulling her away from him.

She nodded her head with a blush on cheeks. "Okay" She said while walking out the door leaving Kakashi standing alone in his apartment with a smile on his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Okay I don't really know where I was headed near the end of this chapter but I hope it was okay. I was intending to have a lemon in this chapter but I thought that it was too early for that so I made Gai interrupt them. Also Hinata is beginning to love Kakashi and attempted to tell him but he cut her off and it's for a reason which won't be revealed until later on in the chapters. **

**Now for the Sai and Hinata pairing Sai is deeply in love with Hinata but Hinata is oblivious to the fact that he does but she will eventually found out. **

**And Naruto will be making his appearance very soon and that's when the jealous will rise even more for not only Kakashi but for Sai as well.**

**So please leave reviews and the next chapter will be updated as soon as I can update it. (Currently internet less) So please bare with me **


	5. Chapter 4

Kakashi stared off up at his ceiling thinking about the female Hyuga. He has noticed lately his possessiveness over her and how he barely wanted any male to converse with her. Then there was Sai, who he knows for sure that he loves Hinata. It annoyed him just knowing how close the raven haired male was with Hinata, but despite his jealously he wouldn't tell Hinata because he knew the girl cared about Sai in a friendly way of course.

Sighing softly to himself, his one visable black eye gazed down at the orange book that was in his hands. Letting out a small giggle and a blush on his cheeks, his fingers went up to turn the page but a voice stopped him.

"Um...Kakashi?"

The silver haired male glanced up from his book at the brown haired female who was standing in front of him blushing deeply. "Ah, you're Mitsuki?" He asked, placing his book into his pouch that was strapped around his waist. She nodded her head while taking a seat next to the jounin.

"I haven't been seeing you around since that time when you were out taking your student to lunch" She exclaimed.

"It has been awhile. So what are you doing out here, looking for me or something?" He asked curiously.

Nodding her head, she smiled brightly at him. "I was wondering if you aren't too busy maybe we could hang out?" She asked him shyly.

His eyes widened, he knew that in other words she was basically asking him out on a date. His mind went back to Hinata, he couldn't betray her like that and go out with some other girl...well woman. His eyes gazed over the female's body for a few moments, standing up from his spot he looked down at her.

"I'm sorry but I can't, maybe some other time" He said giving her wink as he walked off.

Mitsuki sat there rather hurt that he rejected her but put on a small smile. "It's okay, some other time Kakashi" She shouted out to him with a blush on her cheeks.

He raised his hand up waving to her as he walked away. His mind was currently on the female Hyuga, he knows he will have to resist all temptation towards other women. It was beginning to get to him that he was dating a girl who was hlaf his age.

Looking up he spotted Sakura sitting down reading a letter that was in her hand. Deciding to walk up to her to see what she was reading, he peered over her shoulder. "What's that you're reading?" He asked suddenly causing her to jump up from being frightened.

"Kakashi-sensei! Don't scare me like that" She frowned, yelling at the older male.

"Sorry, sorry, I was just curious as to what you reading?" He asked, leaning away from her.

"It's from Naruto..." She whispered softly as a small smile graced her features. Kakashi's eyes widened at the hearing that, then placing his hands into his pocket, eyeing her obviously wanting to know what the letter said. "He said he'll be back within a few weeks" She explained with an excited facial expression.

The silver male let out a light chuckle. "I'm sure he is just as happy about coming back soon as well, he'll most likely be bragging about what he learned" He sighed shaking his head from left to right.

"Haha, yeah he probably will" She laughed.

Kakashi grinned from behind his mask, his eyes gazed up noticing Hinata from a distance. Blushing deeply at the sight of his girlfriend, he took a step away from Sakura and began walking away from her. "I'll catch up with you later" He waved, heading off towards Hinata.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Kiba grinned widely while ruffling Hinata's hair causing the female Hyuga to pout. "Kiba-kun!" She whined at the brown haired male. He just grinned even more, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"You're just like a cute little sister, Hinata" He exclaimed, rubbing his head on top of her head, like a cat rubbing against it's owner.

Hinata blushed from the attention they were receiving from people. "U-Um, I think you should stop Kiba-kun people are starting to stare" She whispered trying to push him away.

"Am i interrupting anything here?"

Both Kiba and Hinata turned around to notice Kakashi staring down at them both with a rather angry facial expression. Hinata could tell just by the look in his eyes that he was jealous, pushing herself away from Kiba she opted herself to speak but Kiba beat her to it.

"No, we were just messing around" Kiba laughed nervously.

"Hm, I see. Can i have a word with Hinata for a few moments"

Kiba nodded his head looking back over at Hinata for a few moments. "Alone" He pressed on trying to get Kiba to hurry and leave them. The brown haired male frowned, nodding his head while waving off the silver haired male.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going" His dark eyes gazed back over at Hinata. "Catch up with you later" He grinned ruffling her hair once more.

She smiled and nodded her head mumbling a small 'later' as she watched him walk away until he was out of her eye sight. Turning her head back over at Kakashi she noticed how he was staring down at her with a frown, she flinched and looked away from his stare. "D-Did I do something wrong?"

"Why were you so close with him?" He questioned.

"H-He was just giving me a hug" She explained to the older male.

"I don't like him touching you...or any male for that fact"

Her eyes widened at this, attempting to say something but was cut off before she could even start. "You are only mine to touch, I can't take the sight of seeing you with another male. It disturps me greatly...to see something like that. I know he is you're teammate and all but-"

He was cut off when he felt hand caress his cheek. His eyes widened while looking down at the female standing in front of him. "Kakashi-sensei, you should have no reason to feel jealous. The person who I love...is you, I wouldn't betray you for anyone or anything. Kiba-kun is like a brother to me and nothing more...please don't be upset" She whispered softly to him.

Staring at her for a few moments, he then broke out into a smile. "I apologize for my bahavior, I realized how possesive I have become over you...it's getting out of hand to be honest" He stated honestly to her.

She wanted to agree but decided maybe it was best if she didn't say anything at all. Quickly realizing that they were out in public she quickly removed her hand from his face, her face turning a bright crimson color as she looked around making sure that no one had seen her.

He chuckled to himself. "Let's go out to eat" He suggested. The male wanted to hold her hand but he went against it seeing how they were out in public. He hated that they couldn't be public with they're relationship, all because of the whole student teacher thing; it was basically forbidden. If they were caught, he would be in great trouble not only that Hinata would most likely be a disgrace to her clan by having a relationship with a teacher.

Hinata nodded her head, her whites gazed around they're surroundings. She sensed like someone was following her but shook it off and casted a bright smile to Kakashi. "Shall we go now?"

Nodding his head be began walking ahead of her leaving her to catch up to him.

&&&&&&&&

Sai frowned watching the two sitting across from one another while they laughed together to Kakashi trying his hardest to kiss Hinata but it was clear she wasn't going to let that happen.

_"So it's clear to say that they are dating" _He thought to himself. He hated that that Hinata was getting closer and closer with Kakashi but he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop them from seeing each other. And Hinata was happy obviously and he didn't want to destroy her happiness.

His coal black eyes looked away from the two, he wanted something to do but didn't know what he could do. A thought popped into his mind causing him to smile to himself. Quickly moving away from his spot he walked towards Hinata and Kakashi, grabbing a seat he pulled it over towards they're table and sat beside Hinata.

"It's good to see you two on such a wonderful day" He smiled brightly at Hinata but sent a fake smile to the silver haired male.

Kakashi growled under his breath but tried to put on a happy facade for Hinata's sake. "Likewise Sai, what brings you _here_ anyways?" He asked placing his forearm on the table leaning over peering at Sai with a curious glance.

"Oh just hanging around, I saw you two and decided to join you. So how are things going for you Hinata?" He asked looking away from Kakashi to look at the female Hyuga.

"F-Fine, thank you for asking Sai-kun" She smiled at the black haired male. Sai smiled at her, his black eyes then gazing over at Kakashi with a smirk on his face.

"So Kakashi I couldn't help but to notice that you were talking to Mitsuki, um perhaps setting up a future date with the girl?" He asked innocently.

Hinata quickly turned her head towards the silver haired male waiting to hear what he was going to say. Her heart was pounding in her chest while Kakashi sent Sai a harsh glare. "Hn, I see someone is being very nosy. Well anywho she's the one who asked not me...I declined" He said moore to Hinata than to Sai. His one visible black eyes gazed over at the Hyuga giving her a small reassuring smile.

Sai scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Well anyways, Hinata I was wondering if you would like to hang out today?" He asked hopefully.

"A-Ano..." She gazed over at Kakashi, silently asking for permission. In all honesty he didn't want Sai anywhere near Hinata but he could easily tell that she wanted to spend sometime with her friend.

"I better get going, I have something that I must attend to anyways. Later" He smiled behind his mask, standing up from his seat he walked away from the table stuffing his hands into pockets. Once he left Sai glanced over at Hinata whose eyes were still hooked on Kakashi.

"Hinata, come with me" He stood up looking away from her.

"W-Where?" She asked curiously.

"To my private place, I need to talk to you about something...very important" He stated seriously. The female Hyuga looked up at Sai nodding her head slowly, her mind currently wondering what it was that he wanted to talk to her about.

&&&&&&

"Hey don't you find it strange everywhere Hinata is Kakashi-sensei suddenly pops up asking to burrow her for something?" Kiba asked. Shino and Sakura looked at the brown haired male wondering to themselves about his question.

"I never noticed anything about it" Shino stated.

Sakura placed her finger on her chin in a thinking manner. "Now that I think about it earlier I was talking to Kakashi-sensei and I noticed Hinata from a distance next thing I know Kakashi left my side and went towards Hinata" She exclaimed.

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "Something about this isn't sitting to well with me, I bet something is going on between those two"

"Oh yeah right, like Kakashi-sensei would ever date a student besides his a old man, no way Hinata would ever date a old fart like him. She is in love with Naruto after all" Sakura giggled.

Kiba pouted and turned his head mumbling some unheard words. Shino just shook his head, but his mind was wondering if Kakashi and Hinata did have something going on that others did not know about.

&&&&&&&&

The two dark haired people finally made a stop in the middle of the forest. Hinata peered at Sai, he looked very thoughtful at the moment. He suddenly turned facing her, his brows ceased downwards looking very serious.

"Hinata, you are my best friend and I yours, right?" He watched the girl nod her head in agreement. "Then I want you to be honest with me, are you dating Kakashi-sempai?" He asked seriously.

Hinata's eyes nearly popped out of her head once that question came out of his mouth. Looking down towards the ground, she didn't even know how to respond to his question. Sai was someone who she didn't want to lie to but...she was afraid to tell him.

"S-Sai...I-"

Sai placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Please be honest with me...I need your honesty Hinata" He stated, staring into her lavender eyes.

She looked away from him, letting out a soft sigh. "Yes, we are together. But please don't tell anyone" She quickly begged, her eyes quickly looking into his coal black eyes, pleading him not to say anything.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, I won't even let Kakashi-sempai know that you told me. I just don't want you to get hurt. He is a older guy and he could be just using you Hinata. I don't want my best friend to get hurt" He whispered softly to her, removing his hand away from her shoulder.

"Please promise me that you will watch out for yourself Hinata. He may be a teacher but I'll seriously hurt him if he hurts you" He explained while clenching his fist tightly.

"Sai-kun..." She said softly looking up into his eyes in shock.

He smiled softly leaning forward giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. "Thanks for being honest with me Hinata" He leaned away from the now wide eyed female. "Come, let's continue to hang out" He smiled brightly extending his hand out for her to grab it.

She looked down at his hand seeming slightly hesitant about it but she then placed her hand slowly into his, smiling brightly at him.

&&&&&&&&&&

The remaining of the day Kakashi couldn't get Hinata and Sai out of his mind, he was constantly wondering what it was they were doing. Not paying any attention to where he was heading he bumped into Kurenai.

"Oh sorry Kakashi" She quickly apologized looking at the silver haired male.

He shook his head, smiling behind his mask. "It's okay I was thinking and wasn't paying any attention to where I was walking" He explained.

The black haired female shook her head and sighed. "By the way have you seen Hinata? Kiba and Shino are going on a one month mission tomorrow and I need to inform her about it so she can be ready"

"Ah, well if I see her around I could tell her for you" He offered.

"Really? That will be much apperciated Kakashi, thank you very much" She smiled at the male.

"It's nothing, how is the baby?" He asked, his eyes glancing down at her stomach.

Her crimson eyes looked down at her stomach, rubbing it softly. "The baby is doing fine, it's bee kicking a lot lately" She explained. Kakashi let out a chuckle, raising his hand behind his head rubbing the back of his neck.

"I heard Shikamaru has been helping out a lot lately, right?"

Kurenai nodded her head, a small smile gracing her features. "Yes, he has been very helpful these past few months. Hinata helps out as well, they are both very helpful" She stated.

Kakashi figured that Hinata was helping seeing how the female Hyuga was very close with Kurenai; after all she was the older female's favorite student.

"Well I must get going now, it was nice talking to you Kakashi" She smiled, walking past him. He turned around watching her walk away. The silver haired male felt bad for her, she lost the one person she loved; Asuma. Sighing to himself he turned back around and continued walking back to his home.

&&&&&&&&&

The day finally came to a end, Sai stood in front of the gate with Hinata, looking down at her smiling. "I have fun with you today Hinata, I hope that you did as well"

She nodded her head. "Yes, I always have fun with you Sai-kun"

Sai blushed and coughed turning his head away from Hinata. "That's good, we should do this more. I don't want you to stray away from me because a certain someone is jealous" He smirked referring to Kakashi.

Hinata nodded her head understanding what he meant. The black haired male smiled at her before turning his body away from her. "See you tomorrow Hinata" He smiled turning his head around to look at her giving her a wink.

She giggled raising her hand up to wave to him. Watching him until she could no longer see him, she turned around and opened the gates of the Hyuga compound. No one really bothered her as she walked into her room, she figured that they were all most likely busy.

Sighing to herself she slid her door open and closed it behind her.

"Finally you come back, I was starting to wonder would I have to steal you away from that kid"

Hinata jumped up in fright but settled down once she realized it was Kakashi. "How did you even get in h-here?" She questioned the male.

"I'm very sneaky and light on my feet" He explained with a smirk, taking off his mask he motioned for Hinata to come closer towards him with a flick of his finger. Blushing deeply she slowly trotted her way towards him. He reached up and grabbed her by her arm yanking her down towards him. His eyes peered into hers.

"I want to be able to make you very happy, I don't ever want to hurt you or ever cause you any type of pain" He whispered softly. Grabbing a hold of her chin, he pulled her in closer towards him, brushing his lips against her. "Do you love me?" He asked.

"Yes" She answered without hesitation. He smirked as he slowly placed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her pulling her in closer towards him. The blush was slowly rising on her cheeks the more passionate the kiss became. Suddenly he flipped her under him, the white eyes widened in shock.

"Hinata..." He whispered huskly. "I really want you" He placed his head in the crook of her neck, giving her soft kisses on her neck. "You smell so good and your skin is so soft"

Giving her neck a light lick causing the female to gasp out in pleasure. "Sensei..." She grabbed onto his shoulders. He groaned in pleasure, placing his hand over her right breast giving it a soft squeeze. Watching the female as she arched her back upwards.

One thing lead to another now both male and female were nude in lying in her bed. "P-Please be gentle with me" He smiled warmly down at his girlfriend.

"Of course, I don't want to harm the princess" He leaned forward giving her a kiss on her lips. Hinata wrapped her leg around his waist, bucking her hips up towards his manhood, Kakashi couldn't help but to let out the moan once he felt her thigh rub against his manhood.

Grabbing a hold of his penis he rubbed it against her lips in a teasing manner. This is the moment he has been waiting for, it's been nearly six months since they first began dating. He didn't want to rush into sex with the younger girl but he has been craving to be inside her warmth for so long now and now he was able to grant his wish. He wanted her. He needed her. And now...he will have her.

Plunging himself into her, Hinata let out a loud scream, but Kakashi quickly muffled that scream by placing his lips over hers. If it's one thing he didn't want was for Haishi to come into Hinata's room to find Kakashi having sex with his daughter.

Moaning lowly, he was enjoying himself at the feel of being inside of her. He didn't move for a few moments to get her use to his size. It wasn't until he felt her buck her hips that he knew it was okay for him to start moving. He started to push slowly in and out of her, it was taking all his will and might not to move into her harder and in a much faster pace but since he knew she was a virgin he would have to take it slow with her.

It wasn't until minutes later she started to buck her hips into him. He smirked, leaning his head down darting out his tongue licking her neck softly. Placing soft kissing on her neck but not only that...he made sure he left his mark on her. If anything he wanted people mainly the males to know that she belonged to someone and that someone was..._him_.

He plunged himself harder into her, earning a moan coming from Hinata. "S-Sensei...ah" The silver haired male groaned, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but to be turned out the way she moaned out his title the way she did.

She felt him touching her everywhere, she never felt this wave of pleasure before and it felt good. The Hyuga girl couldn't believe that she was losing her virginity to none other than Hatake Kakashi, the male who is twenty nine years old, is a teacher and to top it all off is the teacher of her old crush; Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata wrapped her arms around him tightly, pressing their front sides together causing her breast to be pressed against his chest. Her eyes met with his one black eye and one Sharingan eye.

"Damn...you're so beautiful" He whispered huskly to her before leaning forward, their lips met and they kissed fiercely as they made love to each other. Their tongues danced against each other. Kakashi's movements began to become faster, their once passionate love making was slowly turning into a hot steamy sex scene.

Kakashi broke contact with Hinata's lips to breath, his moans were filling the room. He was quite shocked that no one has come into the room yet to see what the noise was.

"Sensei, faster please move faster!" She commanded.

Of course Kakashi was going to comply with her demand, speeding up his pace. It was feeling so good to the silver haired male. He didn't want it to end, he wanted it to last forever. But he knew that could never happen, but for the mean time he was going to enjoy the pleasure he was feeling.

"Oh kami, Hinata..._fuck_" His breathing was sharp and rapid as he moaned out her name. He could feel the muscles in his manhood start working to cause him to have a orgasm. He was trying his hardest to fight this feeling and just focus on how good it felt to be one with his beautiful girlfriend.

Each time he pushed his cock inside of her he felt the sensation start to build up more and more. He didn't want to climax before her, if anything he wanted her to go first or for them to climax together.

"Sensei...ohh, mmm" She moaned softly. The blush on her cheeks deepening, her arms then unwrapped themselves from around him and then she placed her hands on his shoulders, gripping them hard. He pushed himself fully into her body as her moans became more incoherent in short 'Ah-ah-ah!' while Kakashi's grunts began to sound very similar; but of course they were much lower pitched.

He knew that he could no longer hold in the climax that he trying his hardest to hold back. Her womanhood was pulsing through his cock as he made his last few thrust into her body.

"S-Sensei, oh kami! I feel...I-"

Before she could even finish her sentence Kakashi's cock shuddered violently as he clentched his butt cheeks together and released himself into her body. Only seconds afterwards Hinata climaxed along with him moaning out his name in pleasure.

The older male continued to thrust into her subconciously a few times while he still a bit of his orgasm inside of him. He eventualy stopped and collasped on top of her.

"Mmm, that was the best" He whispered softly.

Hinata nodded her head while panting softly. "You're kind of heavy Kakashi-sensei" She giggled. He sighed not wanting to move just yet but he slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto her side. Pulling her into his arms with a smile on his face.

"You better get this sheets cleaned up before someone notices it" He explained with a light chuckle. She nodded her head, the female was covered with sweat and from the feel of Kakashi's chest pressed against her bare chest he was covered with sweat just as much as she was.

"I love you Kakashi-sensei" She whispered softly to him.

"Mhmm"

She couldn't help but to pout, she wanted to hear him tell her that he loved her as well but figured he wouldn't tell her like she had wanted him to. Her eyes then widened in realization. Sitting up she looked down at Kakashi who was looking up at her curiously. "What's wrong babe?" He asked raising his hand up to caress her cheek softly.

"I just realized that we didn't use any p-protection"

Kakashi sat up as soon as she stated this. "That means there is a chance that you could get...-"

"Pregnant" She finished for him as they stared into each other's eyes. Kakashi wasn't ready to become a father but if she became pregnant then there was no other choice...but a part of him was hoping she wouldn't get pregnant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm thinking of making Naruto make a comeback in the next chapter. Please leave reviews and check out my new story "You Belong With Me"**


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto grinned widely to himself while looking up at the bright blue sky. He was nearly at least four days away from his home village, the blonde blue eyed male was excited about going back home. He wanted to tell Kakashi and Sakura all about his new found strength and techniques.

"Naruto, I think we should stop at the local bath house for a few days" The white haired male smiled widely as his dark colored eyes gazed at the women going into the bath house building.

The blonde groaned to himself watching Jiraiya. They were currently hiding behind a bush while the older male was spying on the women up ahead. "Geez, you're such a pervert pervy sage. Besides I want to hurry and get home, I want to see everyone!" Naruto shouted loudly with a pout on his face.

"Would you be quiet! We'll get caught if you raise you voice any louder, kid" He hissed in a low whisper. Looking over he noticed the disappointed look in the blonde's eyes, sighing softly to himself his eyes narrowed in thought. "Look I know how much you want to go back to Konoha, but we have a ways to get there must really want to see Sakura, huh?" He smirked while nudging the fifteen year old in the arm.

He looked away blushing deeply, it was true that he has been thinking a lot about the pink haired female. He wondered how she looked now after three years, even the others. Was Kiba still the gruff wild male that he use to be? Was Shino still the weird male who was obsessed with bugs? Was the rude foul mouth Shikamaru still lazy?

So many questions was roaming through his mind but the one person that was stuck in his mind was Sakura. Smiling to himself, he looked up at the sky once more with a light blush on his cheeks.

_"Sakura-chan..."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi couldn't believe that he had fallen asleep on Hinata's bed and even more shocked that no one has come into her bedroom to see him and Hinata laying naked in her bed. His thoughts went back to the previous night and the words that were spoken.

_"Why was I so stupid as to not use protection!" _He growled to himself. He knew he wasn't ready to become a father if she were to become pregnant and futhermore it would ruin not only his career but her's as well. Looking down at the girl in his arms he couldn't help but to smile to himself. She is so beautiful and when she sleeps her expression looks so peaceful.

Raising his hands he ran his fingers through her hair, watching her stir in her sleep. "Hmm, Kakashi-sensei..." She mumbled while slowly opening her eyes.

"Yes?" He smiled softly at her.

She shook her head, groaning to herself while she snuggled closer into his arms. "I-I can't believe you stayed, I thought I would wake up and you would be gone" She whispered softly to him.

"I wouldn't leave you right after we just shared a rather loving night yesterday" He smirked down at her noticing her blush. "Damn you're so beautiful, Hinata" Kakashi whispered softly, leaning down he captured her in a soft tender kiss. The kiss was becoming more passionate by the minute until Kakashi suddenly pulled away.

"Sorry, I just remembered I have to go meet with Hokage-sama" He said quickly while sitting up in her bed, raching over grabbing his mask placing it over his face.

Hinata watched him noticing a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite grasp. Watching him until he was fully dressed the silver haired male turned his head to look back over at her. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"O-Okay" She replied as he disappeared before she could even tell him that she loved him.

&&&&&&&&&&&

The raven haired male stayed silent listening to Tsunade discussing to him how he will become Uchiha Sasuke's replacement for Team Seven very soon since Naruto is on his back to the village in just a few short days.

As this discussion was happening Kakashi walked through the doors. Tsunade's honey brown eyes gazed behind Sai to see Kakashi. "Ah, you're here. I wanted to inform you that Yamato and Sai will be joining Team Seven very soon"

The silver haired male narrowed his eyes slightly at Sai but heard the Hokage coughed to get his attention. "Ah, okay" He replied while smiling behind his mask.

"Is that all, Hokage-sama?" Sai asked while staring at her with blank expression.

"Yes that is all for the both of you, you may leave"

Both Kakashi and Sai nodded their heads and turning around walking out the office. Walking side by side it was awkward seeing how both males didn't like each other. The black haired male stopped walking, his coal black eyes gazed at Kakashi's form as he continued walking.

"Are you still training Hinata?" He asked curiously.

Kakashi stopped walking turning around to face Sai. "The past few days I have not but I intend on going back to train her soon, why do you ask?"

"I was merely curious" He shrugged as he began walking until he was past Kakashi until he stopped with his back facing Kakashi's back. "By the way...I hear Hinata is in love with this Naruto guy, do you think she'll finally confess to him that she loves him?"

Kakashi tensed just with a single thought that his girlfriend use to love Naruto. He hoped that she no longer loved Naruto, the only thing he can do is wait to see what will happen when he returns. "If she does confess I doubt anything will happen"

"Oh, why is that?" Sai asked.

"Because Naruto likes Sakura" Kakashi exclaimed with a smirk on his face as he walked away leaving the raven haired male standing there in his thoughts.

Sai was hoping to catch Kakashi himself tell him that he is in fact dating Hinata but it seems that the silver haired male wasn't going to tell him anything anytime soon.

&&&&&&&&&

The brown haired woman blushed deeply when she spotted Kakashi from a distance. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and adjusted her breast with a determined facial expression. "Kakashi!" She called out to him waving him down.

He looked up from his orange book noticing Mitsuki making her way towards him. He could not deny that the woman is stunning, her curves, her face to the smile on her face. "Yo" He waved his hand up at her.

"How has things been going?" She asked, making her way closer towards him.

"Ah, well I suppose" He replied as his eye gazed back down at the book in his hands. Kakashi couldn't heelp but to notice how she was making her way closer towards him, but he kept his eye on the page. It wasn't until he felt her hand grab his arm pulling his arm downwards.

"I was thinking maybe that we can...maybe get to know each other?" She asked hopefully, her dark eyes gazed up into his one black visable eye.

"Um...sure I guess?" He asked sounding unsure about the whole thing. Mitsuki squealed in delight grabbing onto his arm looping it in with his arm. He sighed to himself, his mind wasn't really on what was taking place but more on the book that was in his hand.

&&&&&&&

As the day was progressing with the two Kakashi learned that Mitsuki was actually a very fun person to hang out with. Twenty nine just like him, she too loves the Icha Icha series just as much as he does and everyone precious to her has all died. "You're really nice to talk to Kakashi" She stated with a soft smile consuming her face.

"Likewise, although I better get going now. It's getting late and I want to get some sleep" He explained to her.

She nodded her head but quickly leaned forward placing a soft kiss on his clothed cheek. He stood there in shock, bringing his hand up to his cheek looking down at her.

"Bye-bye" She winked at him, turning around to walk away.

He grunted to himself turning around to walk away only to bump into someone he least expected to see.

"Whoa, Kakashi-sensei I never thought I would see you with a girlfriend"

His eyes widened down at the person standing in front of him. "Na-Naruto...what-...I mean I thought you weren't going to be back in Konoha for another few days?" He questioned looking down at the now taller blonde.

Naruto chuckled to himself, raising his hand behind his neck rubbing it softly. "It's true we weren't going to get here until four days from now but well...things happen and I'm back!" He smiled. He looked around silver haired male as if he were looking around for someone but suddenly a smirk consumed his face once more. "So was that lady your girlfriend?" He asked.

Kakashi blushed shaking his head. "Uh, no she's not" He replied honestly.

"Whatever you say, Kakashi-sensei" He chuckled. "So where is Sakura-chan?" He asked curiously.

"I'm right here Naruto..."

The blonde froze turning around to notice the pink haired female looking at him with widened eyes and a tinted blush on her cheeks. "Sa-Sakura-chan" He stuttered while looking her up and down.

"You've grown taller, you use to be shorter than me" She giggled, making her way towards Naruto leveling her hand up to his head and down to her head. "Yep much taller" She smiled at him.

"Heh, I guess I have grown taller" He chuckled to himself.

Sakura began blushing even more so while bringing her finger up her lips. "Do I look more womanly now?" She asked with a shy smile.

"No, you look the same as you always do Sakura-chan" He smiled oblivously at the now angry male.

"GAH! NARUTO" She yelled loudly, raising her hand up punching him across his face causing him to fly a few yards away from him. Kakashi laughed nervously at the two but looking at Sakura she could tell that she was happy Naruto was back. But behind his mind he could only wonder how Hinata would react when she sees him.

&&&&&&&

The brown haired male sniffed the air causing Shino to look at him curiously. "What is it?" The dark haired male asked his gaze behind his glasses looked away from Kiba and down at a black bug crawling on his finger.

"I'm not sure but I think I smell...Naruto" He stated. Looking around he tried to spot the blonde but couldn't. His black eyes gazed down at Akamaru who was also sniffing the air. "Come on let's go see if it's really him" He grinned to himself, quickly jumping on the white dogs back he motioned for Shino to follow them.

"To bad Hinata isn't with us, she would freak at knowing that Naruto is here. Well at least I think he is here" He chuckled to himself.

"Arf"

Kiba looked down at Akamaru noticing how his beady black eyes were gazing up ahead at a blonde male laughing nervously at a pink haired female. "Ah ha! I knew I smelled his scent" Kiba smirked, rubbing behind Akamaru's ear. "Good job for finding him, Akamaru"

The two males and the large dog made their way towards Naruto and Sakura. "Yo" Naruto turned around to see Kiba on a large dog.

"Kiba, is that you? And AKAMARU?!" His eyes widened at how large the dog has gotten. "Whoa, he's gotten extremely big" He nearly shouted out loudly.

"He has? I haven't noticed" Kiba exclaimed while looking down at his dog.

"How can you have not noticed? He use to ride be inside you're jacket and even on top of your head and now you're riding on him!" Naruto pointed out while Sakura giggled to herself at how shocked Naruto seemed.

"Ahem, aren't you figuring someone?" Shino said in a deadpan tone.

His blue eyes gazed over at the male who was completely covered from head to toe, the only thing that clearly seen was the male's dark sunglasses. "Eh? Who are you?"

Shino frowned to himself. "How can you not recognize your own comrade, Uzumaki Naruto? We have been on missions together and everything" He explained to the male.

The blonde narrowed his eyes as if he were trying to figure out just who the male was. "That annoying way of talking...you're Shino!" He finally said.

"Oh now you know who I am" He said, slightly sulking to himself.

"Well who could recognize you?! You're covered up from head to toe, I can barely see you!" He exclaimed with a frown on his face while pointing his finger out accusingly at the sulking male.

"Haha, don't mind him" Kiba laughed.

"Hey, where is Hinata?" Sakura asked suddenly. She figured out of anyone that the female Hyuga would be the most happy to see the blonde.

"I'm not sure, I was wondering the same thing. If she's not anywhere around here chances are she's at home" Kiba stated with a sigh. "She would be really happy to see you Naruto" Kiba grinned a cheeky grin causing Naruto to arch his eyebrow up.

"Really?" He asked in shock.

Sakura nodded her head confirming what Kiba had said is in fact the truth. "Maybe Kakashi-sensei may know where she is umm he was just around here" She said looking around for their teacher.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure I'll see her later" He stated. "Until then I'm taking everyone out to ramen, my treat" He grinned widely.

&&&&&&&&&&

The female Hyuga just left the Hyuga manor, unaware that Naruto had arrived back in the village. She was currently on her way to meet with her team for some training.

"Hey"

Hinata turned around to see Sai walking towards her with a smile on his face. She smiled back brightly at him, walking towards him. "Hello Sai-kun, have you seen Kiba-kun and Shino-kun today?"

He shook his head. "No I haven't, I just came from the Hokage's office not too long ago. I also ran into Kakashi there as well..."

"Ah he did tell me that he was going there" She stated with a small smile.

"Hn, I was thinking maybe you will like to hang out with me?" He asked with a bright smile. Hinata gazed at him for a few moments thinking about it. Originally she had planned to go talk with Kakashi but she just seen him only moments ago and didn't want to smoother him to death. Nodding her head silently agreed to go along with him, besides she barely gets to hang around her good friend very much anymore.

Sai smiled happly at her. "Good, lets go get some ramen" Both male and female walked silently to the ramen stand, Sai was clearly enjoying his time with Hinata which he always does. Once they finally made their way to the stand Hinata stood in shock at the sight of Naruto sitting at the stand along with Sakura, Kiba and Shino.

Sai noticing how she was frozen in shock, he looked into her eyes noticing how she was staring in the direction of the ramen stand at a blonde male. "Hinata?" He questioned her curiously.

"I-It's...Naruto-kun" She whispered out softly.

Sai's eyes widened, taking another look back at the blonde she referred to as Naruto. His eyes widened at the sight of the male, he hadn't expected to see him until the end of the week. Sai couldn't help but to notice how Hinata had yet to move, he couldn't help but to frown slightly since he knew that this is the same male who Hinata once loved.

"Well are we going to stand here all day?" He asked with a small smile.

She shook her head putting on a determined facial expression. Walking with Sai the two began making their way towards the stand. Once they were finally there Kiba turned around once he smelled Hinata's scent.

"Hey! I knew you'll be coming around soon. Look who is back in Konoha" Kiba grinned widely pointing to Naruto.

The blonde turned around in his seat slowly to see who Kiba was talking to. His eyes widened at the sight of the female standing before him, he couldn't believe it was really Hinata. She had grown up to become the most beautiful girl he has ever laid on eyes...even more prettier than Sakura. He didn't even realize the blush that was beginning to rise upon his cheeks.

"Hi-Hinata...?"

She nodded her head smiling brightly at the male. "I-It has been awhile hasn't it Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah it has, you...you look so different" He replied while gazing deeply at her causing her to blush from the attention.

"You must be Naruto, I'm Sai. I'm the replacement for Uchiha Sasuke on your tea" The black haired male said loudly to drive Naruto's attention away from Hinata.

The blonde looked at him narrowing his eyes. "Says who?" He asked being upset that someone would replace his friend.

"The Hokage herself" He explained with a smile despite Naruto frowning at him.

"Tch. Well I'm going to go talk to Granny myself, I won't let someone replace Sasuke. I'm bringing him back to the village, I promised that-" He stopped talking when he felt Sakura's hand on his shoulders. He turned his head to look into her green eyes noticing the look in his eyes he sighed to himself muttering a silent 'sorry'.

"It's okay, but anyways it's nice to meet the great Uzumaki Naruto that I have been hearing so much about. Hinata use to talk about you a lot, apperently she really admires you"

Naruto looked surprised, turning his head over to Hinata who was blushing deeply while looking at Sai with a pout on her face. "S-Sai-kun!" She pouted giving a pinch on his arm.

"Gomen, gomen..." He chuckled to himself closing his eyes with a apologetic smile on his face.

"Um...as much as I would like to stay I should go. I have some training with Tsunada-sama" Sakura stated as she stood up and left. Soon after Kiba and Shino along with Akamaru left leaving just Sai, Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata shifted nervously since Naruto was still staring at her. "Naruto-kun..." She pleaded.

"Huh? Oh! Hehe, sorry Hinata you've just um...well it's nothing really. Sorry for staring..." He trailed off with a blush on his cheeks.

"It's okay Naruto-kun" She replied getting ready to take a seat down next him while Sai sat on the opposite side of her. "So how was your training?" Hinata asked, turning her head to look at him.

"It was great! I learned so much, it was so cool" He grinned widely. "Pervy sage taught me a lot of new techniques that I can't wait to show off. Maybe I can show you some, I mean if you want" He chuckled nervously.

"S-Sure I wouldn't mind it" She smiled brightly causing him to blush and stare at her before quickly looking away from her.

"So are you close with Hinata?" Naruto asked directing his question to the Sasuke look alike, while gazing down at him.

"Hm, I suppose you can say that. She is my first real friend, she taught me how to display emotions...she means a great deal to me" He replied honestly, his coal black eyes gazing over at Hinata.

Naruto on the other hand narrowed his eyes before looking away from him. "I see..." He remained silent after Sai had said that but once his second bowl of ramen came he began talking once again.

Throughout the time they were sitting there Hinata couldn't help but to notice both Sai and Naruto rivalary and the tense that was filling the air but she couldn't understand why. Her whire eyes gazed over at Sai noticing the frown that was appearing on his face as he stood up from his seat.

"I'm going home, I'll see you later Hinata" He said, leaning forward giving her forehead a light kiss causing Naruto's eyes to nearly pop out his head at the sight. Watching until Sai left Naruto quickly turned his head towards Hinata.

"Are you two dating?!"

Hinata's eyes widened at his assumption. "No, he's just a good friend that's all" She explained to him.

He seemed skeptical but he nodded his head knowing that Hinata isn't the type to lie. The blonde haired male reached behind his head scratching his head nervously. "Say um...I was wondering if maybe you want to hang out tomorrow? I would say today but I need to report in the Granny that I'm back" He explained to her with a small smile.

"Um, I suppose we can" She replied with her mind wondering if she had anything planned for the next day. "Yes, we can" She said in a sure tone.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then. We can meet here tomorrow" He stated excitedly, standing up from his seat he paid for both his and Hinata's ramen despite Hinata's refusal the blonde male still paid anyways. She smiled to herself watching the blonde walking away, she was happy that he was back in Konoha.

"Did you have fun?"

Hinata nearly jumped up in fright, turning her head to see Kakashi staring down at the book in his hand. His tone held jealously and his expression was consumed with curiousity. "I-It was fun" She replied slowly. "Ano...is something wrong Kakashi-sensei?"

He looked away from his book and down at her. "No, I'm fine" He paused as if he were thinking. "I want you to come with me, I need to talk to you" He stated turning his back on her as he began walking. Hinata quickly stood up from the seat following the silver haired male wondering what it is that he wanted to talk to her about.

The two walked in silence until they reached his apartment, walking inside Hinata closed the door behind her. Her white lavender eyes gazed over at Kakashi as he took off his mask.

Taking a seat down on his couch, his one visable black eye gazed over at her. "Did you know my birthday is a month from now" He smirked at her.

Shaking her head, her eyes widened. "N-No, I didn't know that"

"Get over here, you're so far from me" He pouted childishly causing her to giggle at how cute he looks while pouting. Walking towards him she took a seat beside him on the couch. Once she was near him, he placed arm around her while leaning back in the couch bringing her back with him. He turned his head over looking down at her placing his lips dangerously close on her neck.

"You always smell so good, it's good to know I have the most beautiful girl in Konoha" He smiled to himself inhaling her scent.

"I-I'm not really that pretty Kakashi-sensei, I'm-"

He quickly pulled away from her wearing a frown on his face. "Stop calling me sensei...it constantly reminds me of our age difference"

"I-I thought it didn't bother you..."

"Tch, it does...you're fifteen years old Hinata. I'm tweny-nine turning thirty next month, that's a big age difference if you haven't noticed" He sighed out loudly.

Hinata flinched at his words, narrowing her eyes she looked down at her hands. His words really hurt her, she wasn't expecting to hear something like that coming from him. Sure their age was a huge difference but she doesn't think about it anymore because to her age is just a number and it doesn't apply when it comes to love.

Kakashi sighed when he noticed her saddened expression. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed about somethings" He placed his hand on her cheek caressing her cheek softly. "Please don't be sad" He whispered softly to her, leaning forwards placing a soft kiss on her lips.

She kissed him back softly before pulling away. "B-But you meant what you said...didn't you?" Kakashi stood up from the couch walking towards the kitchen going through his fridge.

"Are you hungry?" He asked changing the subject.

Hinata pouted at his bahavior but said nothing figuring that either way Kakashi wouldn't tell her anything. "No" She replied with a short one word reply.

"Hn" He closed his refringerator. He looked over at Hinata noticing the pout that was consuming her face. He couldn't tell her that the age thing was slowly starting to bother him. Don't get him wrong, he does care a lot about her but there were two things that bothered him.

Thier age difference and that he couldn't get himself to say that he loved her.

He didn't want to hurt her, she looked so sad and frustrated sitting there looking down at her hands. Walking back into the livingroom he sat down on the table in front of her, his black eye stared into her eyes. "Did I hurt you?" He asked in concern.

Just by his voice he could tell that he was truly sorry for what he had said. She didn't want to make him feel even worst, despite the fact that he had hurt her with his words. Shaking her head she forced a small smile on her face. "N-No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me" She exclaimed.

Kakashi eyed her for a few moments, standing up from the table he grabbed her arm pulling her up along with him. "So anything you want to maybe do" He asked in a suggestive tone.

She blushed watching him lean in closer towards her, placing her hand on his chest to stop him from coming any futher. "S-Sensei, I think this time you should use protection" She replied, looking slightly embarrassed.

He pouted slightly but then smirked. "That's fine" He whispered softly to her, leaning forward giving her a soft kiss on her lips. He noticed how in the beginning of the kiss she didn't seem to be kissing him back but slowly she was giving into the kiss. He smiled against her lips, pulling her closer in towards his chest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

One thing lead to another last night and Hinata woke up nude on Kakashi's bed. Pulling the covers over he body she looked over to her side noticing that Kakashi was wasn't in bed. Deciding to get up she quickly put on her clothes, walking out of his bedroom she looked around for the silver haired male.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" She called out to him only not to recieve a answer. Looking down her eye caught the sight of a note on the table.

_Sorry I had to leave to go take care of some things, please check and see if you're pregnant...i really need to know. _

She stared at the note noticing how his handwriting looked as if he were in a rush. Pouting to herself she began to wonder what he had to do.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Sorry i ended this chapter badly u.u! But i hoped that everyone enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please leave reviews and check out my new story "You Belong With Me" **


	7. Chapter 6

_There she lay on her back on the bed underneath the older male's naked exposing her bare body to him. It was clear she wanted him; she wanted to feel his hands roam her body; she wanted to feel him inside of her. Her left hand groped her right breast while her right hand traveled south to her most sensitive core, letting out a soft delicate moan. A dark blush spread across her cheeks, "Please…take me" She begged him softly. _

_A dark smirk came across his lips, "How badly do you want me?" He asked her in a low seductive tone. His finger traveled from between her breast down her stomach until her reached the top of her womanhood, sliding his finger into her warm nether lips, "So warm and wet, I see you want me really bad" He chuckled to himself, watching her blush a shade darker._

"_Please, I can't take it anymore" She thrust her hips up trying to find relief from his hand. _

_The male grabbed onto his shaft, slowly stroking it a few times, letting out a few grunts as he did so getting ready to insert—_

He groaned to himself when he noticed a shadow standing over him, blocking the sunlight from the pages on his book. Looking up he noticed it was none other than his beautiful Hyuga girlfriend. He smiled softly at her from behind his mask; "Normally I would be annoyed when I'm interrupted from reading my book but I could never be annoyed by you" He winked up at her causing her to blush.

"I have been looking for you" She replied softly.

He stood up, snaking his arm around her waist as he leaned forward looking down at her. "Ah, you have? What could the princess possibly want with me" He smirked from behind his mask.

She blushed deeply, squirming in his arms as her eyes shifted over to the side, "U-Um, well you see Naruto invited mostly everyone out to eat and he invited me so I was wondering—"

Kakashi frowned to himself, loosening his grip on her as he took a step away from her. He honestly didn't want her around Naruto, he was afraid that Hinata could fall for him all over again. He hated the fact that he felt jealous over someone who was much younger than him but he felt Sai was more of a threat than Naruto at the moment. "So you wanted to ask me if you could go, is that it?" He watched her nod her head slowly, "Hn, you don't have to ask me anything Hinata. I'm not your ruler or anything" He brushed the hair out of her face, his eyes softened while gazing down at her lavender-grey eyes. He wanted to kiss her but knew that he shouldn't since they weren't in a private area, despite the fact that they are alone right now.

In the far distance he could hear Naruto bickering with Sai again. Ever since the blonde has come back he seems to have it in for the raven haired male. He figured it was because he was replacing Sasuke even Sakura didn't seem to like the idea of him replacing Sasuke but appeared to be the more mature of the two and decided to keep her thoughts to herself. Only revealing something when she felt she needed to, if Sai was ever out of line whenever he spoke rudely about Sasuke.

"I better get going, I'll see you later" He leaned forward pressing his clothed lips against her forehead. He then disappeared within a flash of lighting, Hinata stood there thinking about his facial expressions before he left. Lately Kakashi has been slightly distant with her.

She wasn't really sure what it was, but he wasn't as close to her as he used to be in the past. She pouted, pondering more on the matter until she felt a pair of arms snake themselves around her waist. She stiffed for a few seconds, letting out a scream as she grabbed the person by their arm tossing them over her body.

The person fell on the ground with a loud thud noise, "Hinata, it's only me"

The deep voice she recognized as Sai caused her to immediately kneel down beside him, muttering apologies to him, trying to help him out to his feet. "I'm so sorry, Sai. I didn't know that it was you, please forgive me"

"Wow, Hinata. I didn't know that you had in it in you to do something like that" Naruto's voice came in from behind her. Walking with his arms hanging down by his side until he came to a full stop, his blue eyes glaring down at Sai, "I don't see how you can put up with this guy Hinata. All day he just smiles with that stupid fake smile of his" He glowered down at him.

"Sai means well, he really does Naruto-kun. Just please give him a chance" She explained to the blonde while helping Sai up to his feet. She smiled softly at the male; Sai only mainly seems to open up to her. She thought that by him meeting new people he might open up more and relax but it appeared to be more complicated than that. Naruto was making things difficult seeing how he sees Sai as a threat to team seven; since he is replacing Sasuke. So it causes fiction between the two males. And knowing how Sai is, he tends to speak whatever is on his mind, not really knowing if it would hurt someone's feelings or not.

Naruto scoffed to himself, deciding to ignore Hinata's response. His eyes lingered on the two; he couldn't help but to feel slightly jealous. They appeared to be so close with each other, although Hinata denied that they are a couple, they just seem too comfortable with each other. To the way he kissed her forehead on the day he first met him to even just now, how he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hinata didn't seem to notice his advances unless she did notice and just didn't mind it. He really couldn't tell.

The female Hyuga looked over at Naruto displaying a widened smile on her features, "I heard about the outing today" She stated to him.

"So you are going to come?" Naruto asked eagerly with pink tinted cheeks, he was hoping that she would come. He wanted her to come as his date but he had been so nervous to ask her face to face that he had asked Sakura to ask her if she could come. He watched her nod her head while smiling brightly up at him. See this caused him to grin widely. "Great, well we can head on over there now. I'm sure the others are already there by now" He chuckled nervously since Hinata was staring at him.

Sai couldn't help but to notice the looks the blonde was giving Hinata. He wasn't stupid, especially after reading about relationships between male and female in books. He knew what look that was when he saw it, "_He must like her" _He thought to himself with narrowed eyes. He turned his head over towards Hinata, smiling brightly down at her, "I'm going to head back home now"

"You aren't going to come along with us, Sai?"

He shook his head, placing his hand on top of her head, "No, you go have fun. I'm tired anyways from all the training I did today" He smiled sadly down at her. Sai could see it in her eyes that she wanted him to come along but he really didn't feel like being near the blonde. Although in the back of his mind he knew that he should come along, mainly just to keep an eye on Naruto. He leaned forward placing his lips near her ear, "Don't look so sad. I'll come visit you later on tonight" He whispered so softly Naruto couldn't even hear it and he was standing right next to Hinata. "Later"

Once he was gone Naruto turned to ace Hinata. "Shall we get going now, Hinata-hime" He grinned widely at her.

Xxxxxxxx

The silver haired male continued roaming around the village until he made a stop in front of restaurant where he knew Mitsuki worked. In the back of his mind he didn't know why he was even here, he knew that he shouldn't be here but here he stood. He groaned to himself, trying to get himself to walk away but his feet wouldn't budge from his spot.

His mind was currently on Hinata, he still doesn't know if she is pregnant or not. He wasn't ready to be a father and it was slowly making him regret even taking away her virginity.

As he was thinking the silver haired male hadn't noticed that he was walking towards the restaurant until he heard that familiar voice. "Ah, I didn't think you would be coming back here anytime soon" Looking up he saw the woman smiling at him brightly, clearly happy to see him.

"I just wanted to go somewhere to relax and read my book. Is it alright if I just sit here and read?" He asked curiously, looking around noticing that everyone was eating and no one just sitting down to lounge.

Mitsuki nodded her head, motioning him to follow her towards a table. "You can sit here, if you need something you can just call me right on over" She blushed lightly. The long brown haired female held a huge crush on the copy-ninja. But then again there are plenty of other females who hold their little crushes on him as well. He was defined as a mystery to many of the local females. He was polite as he always been, although as a child Mitsuki remembers him being quite stoic, much like how Uchiha Sasuke was. Mitsuki has held a crush on Kakashi ever since he was first placed on Team Minato. He was such a cool and collected male. She always had a thing for the elite but this is the longest she has ever held feelings for a male.

"Um Mitsuki?"

She shook her head to snap herself out of her thoughts, "Sorry, I was thinking. Continue reading, Kakashi" She winked at him as she walked off to serve the other customers.

Once she left Kakashi smiled to himself being happy that he can finally finish his book in peace. While he was reading the climax part between the two lovers, he couldn't help but to blush. His mind began imagining that the scene he was reading was he and Hinata. He could feel his groin tighten at the image he had in mind but suddenly Hinata's face was replaced by Mitsuki's. He jumped up from his seat so fast that it caused the chair he was sitting on to fall backwards onto the ground, creating a large noise.

All of the surrounding customers turned to face the jounin. He laughed nervously muttering a small light apology for disturbing everyone. He had to get out of the restaurant and away from Mitsuki. To imagine her of all people made him realize that she was dangerous to be around. He figured the reason why he had imagined her most likely had something to do with her similarity to his age.

Trying to get over the age difference was harder than he thought. It most likely had something to do with the fact that their love was forbidden in the world in shinobi. Student and teacher relationships were very rare but once they were found out, they had to suffer the payment for that. Kakashi was afraid of being caught by anyone especially the Hokage and Haishi. Sighing to himself, he began walking away from the area heading out but before he could leave the surrounding area he was stopped by an arm snaking its way around his own arm. Kakashi didn't even have to look down to know that it was Mitsuki; Hinata would never be so opened to do something like that in public.

"You're leaving already?" She pouted sadly.

"I'm afraid so. I must attend to a few things so I'm going to have to—"

"Do you maybe want to stop by my apartment tonight? I can cook you dinner, if you'll like that is" She asked in a suggestive tone, with a light crimson blush covering her cheeks.

"I'm not too sure that's a good idea…" He trailed off, his mind was on Hinata. He would feel as if he were cheating with just spending time with this woman. She was absolutely beautiful, too stunning for words to be truthfully honest. Just as they were standing there men were stopping just standing there staring at her. If this were Hinata he would sent a menacing glare to all of those men but seeing how this isn't Hinata all he could do was merely stand there laughing awkwardly.

"Oh come on, please. Besides I'm sure you go on missions a lot, so it wouldn't hurt to relax for a bit. What do you say; want to stop by for a while?"

"_I guess it couldn't hurt since Hinata is spending time with her friends"_ He gazed away from her briefly, "Sure, I suppose it will be okay. But I can't stay for very long" He stated to her seriously, just to let her know that he wasn't kidding around.

Xxxxxxx

Hinata sat down next to Naruto, who held a wide bright smile on his face. Currently at the restaurant there were Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Ino. They were all eating barbeque, talking aimlessly about random things. Sakura and Ino paid close attention to Naruto and Hinata, noticing how the blonde continued to cast Hinata a few glances every once in a while. To even the crimson blush that would rise on his cheeks whenever their hands brushed against each other.

Ino leaned over, with her head still looking at the two sitting across from her, "Do you see what I'm seeing" She smirked suggestively.

The bubblegum haired female smiled while nodding her head, "Oh yeah, I am seeing it all. But from the looks of it Hinata isn't noticing a thing" Sakura stated, looking over at the female Hyuga, who was smiling and giggling every time Kiba or Naruto told a joke or two.

"Maybe she isn't in love with him anymore"

"Are you kidding me? Hinata has loved Naruto ever since we were kids, there's no way she can automatically stop loving him all of a sudden" Sakura folded her arms across her chest, nodding her head but as if a light switch had been turned on in her head, she turned towards Ino with widened eyes, "Maybe she likes someone else!"

The low yellowed haired female eyes widened just as much, both then turning their heads looking at all of the males currently in the room. "Just which guy could she be in love with" They both said lowly to themselves.

"Hey, I noticed Sai isn't here. He's normally attached to you like some sort of leech" Kiba joked causing Hinata to send a glare his way.

"He couldn't make it, he's been really tired from all of his missions lately" She explained to him.

"What a shame, that means more food for us" While he and Chouji began to dig in the pile of food sitting on the tray in the middle of the table.

"Yeah, Shikamaru said the same thing. But knowing him I honestly think he was just too lazy to come" Ino pouted letting out a loud sigh of annoyance from her lazy teammate.

"Well I say good riddance, we don't need to sit here and look at that guy while we're eating"

Ino and Chouji stopped eating their food to glare darkly over at the other male blonde, "What do you mean 'good riddance'?"

"Relax I'm not talking about Shikamaru, I'm talking about that jerk Sai"

"Oh, well in that case…" Chouji sat back down and continued eating whereas Ino continued staring at Naruto with a frown on her face, while Hinata held one on hers as well, but Naruto thought it looked cute on her while Ino just looked plain scary.

"Wh-What did I say wrong this time?" He chuckled to himself.

Just as Ino opened her mouth to speak, Hinata beat her too it, "Naruto that isn't very nice, Sai is a very friendly and nice guy. He has been through a lot and doesn't quite know how to open up very well. Since I'm the first friend that he has made he tends to be more opened and comfortable around me. Whereas when he is around others he still uses his same old habits. Such as the fake smiling, nicknames and speaking whatever it is on his mind rather it's good or bad. I would very much like it if you don't say anything negative about him anymore" She explained as polite as she could but her tone was firm.

Silence engulfed the room; everyone knew how Hinata can be when it comes to Sai but Naruto had no idea. She always protects Sai whenever someone says something derogatory about the raven haired male. Since joining the now 'Konoha 11' he wasn't the most trusting person to the others especially after hearing how he talks down on Sasuke to even trying to attack Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji just to test their strength, well mainly Naruto's.

The blonde narrowed his cobalt eyes, looking downwards as a shadowed casted over his eyes, "Excuse me" He mumbled lowly as he stood to his feet and walked off.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" Hinata asked in concern, feeling as if it were her fault.

Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say. "I'm sure it's nothing Hinata, don't worry about it" Chouji explained while munching on some ribs. Kiba and Ino nodded their heads in agreement whereas Sakura and Shino didn't appear to be so sure.

"I think maybe you should go check up on him. Just to reassure him that you didn't mean anything by what you said and that you defend anyone of your friends, it's just in your nature" Shino explained to his now distraught friend.

"Yeah, I agree. Naruto most likely wouldn't say anything about it and probably figures that it's nothing to be sad about but I can tell he took that to heart coming from you"

"From me?" Hinata felt even worst after hearing that from Sakura.

"_That's right Sakura; Naruto will so owe me for this! At least if Hinata goes he'll get some alone time with her" _She grinned to herself.

The dark haired Hyuga stood up to her feet, nodding he head, "I will be right back" She stated as she walked off in the same direction Naruto walked off to.

"I don't think Naruto was _that_ hurt by it as you made it out to seem" Chouji said, while arching his eyebrow up in question.

"Oh it's nothing" She smiled knowingly as did Ino, who finally caught on. Leaving the rest of the males clueless as to what was going on.

Xxxxxx

"Naruto, Naruto" She called out to the blonde trying to grab his attention. He was currently leaning against the wall near the restrooms with his head down, appearing to be in deep thought. But at the sound of her voice he slowly lifted up his head, smiling warmly at the Hyuga. Walking closer towards him, she stood directly in front of the male, her expression turned into an apologetic one. "I'm sorry for what I said back there, if I offended you in anyway Naruto…please forgive me. I always defend my close friends, even you. I just—"

Naruto placed his finger against her lips, silencing her from continue talking. "It's okay Hinata. Don't worry about it, I just…it's nothing" He smiled softly at her, removing his finger away from her. A blush appeared on his cheeks after realizing what he had just done. "I'm sorry about that"

Hinata shook her head, "I-It's okay, Naruto" She turned away from him.

"We better get back, I'm sure everyone is trying to figure out where we are" He chuckled to himself, leaning himself off of the wall he stuff his hands into his into his sweatpants pockets. He motioned with his head for Hinata to walk beside him, once she was by his side the 5'5 foot male looked down at the shorter female with a grin on his face. He was happy just to be walking beside her, but all at the same time he was nervous being alone with her.

"One day we should hang out, you know just the two of us. That is if you want to" He smiled awkwardly.

She didn't really see any harm in just hanging out with a friend, "Sure, I think I'll like that very much" Hinata smiled brightly up at the blonde.

"Great, it's a date then"

But of course didn't understand the double meaning to the word and figured he meant a date as in friends but Naruto actually meant _date_ as in what two couples would do.

Xxxxxxxx

The raven haired male rolled on his back, his arm resting across his stomach. His dark eyes gazed up at the darkened ceiling; the only light that shined through into his room was the moon outside. He hadn't been able to sleep, the digital clock beside his bed read '12:50 A.M', he groaned to himself letting out a low sigh. His mind has been filled with thoughts of Hyuga Hinata and her relationship with Kakashi. Sai doesn't trust Kakashi for Hinata, he had a feeling that the masked male could be cheating on Hinata. After seeing the male walking into an apartment he assumed was Mitsuki's, his suspicious only doubled after seeing the two of them earlier.

Sai is a very good friend of Hinata's but he felt like he shouldn't say anything and just let her find out on her own. _"I really should keep an eye out on Kakashi more often now. Although, he doesn't seem like the cheating type but with that woman being so close in age with Kakashi and his girlfriend much younger than him, you'll never know" _He groaned to himself, swinging his legs off the side of his bed, pulling himself in an upright position.

Standing up from the bed, he walked out of his room heading towards his kitchen, opening the refrigerator grabbing a bottle of water. Unscrewing the cap off the bottle he began chugging down the water, it was very hot in his house and this water was the only thing that was currently cooling him off. Wiping his beads that were slowly sliding down his temple off his forehead with his head, he narrowed his eyes off to the side currently in deep thought.

"I should go by Hinata's. It is much cooler there plus I said that I would stop by tonight. Though she could be sleep by now" Sai thought out loud to himself. Finally coming to a decision he walked back to his room quickly leafing in his drawers for some clothes to put on. Finally grabbing a pair of pants and a shirt he discarded the clothes he had on and put on the new ones. Pulling his window back he jumped out of the window closing it behind him. Jumping from roof to roof he headed towards the Hyuga Manor.

During this time of night whenever he snuck over to the Hyuga's place it was always very difficult. Sneaking into a place where everyone within the proximity is known for the 'all seeing eye' was very hard to do. Masking his chakra was a must but there was a certain servant that would be the look-out just in case Haishi would walk past the room. Sai was thankful for that girl watching out for him; after all he didn't want to ruin anything he had with Haishi, since the older male held great respect for him. And apparently he is the only male, of Hinata's friends, who is allowed inside the manor. Not even Kiba and Shino are allowed inside. He felt special after finding that out.

Finally coming to a stop, he silently but quickly leaped over the Hyuga gate, slipping past the guards unnoticed. Quietly making his way towards her room, he stopped when the floors creaked, looking around he noticed that no one was around he continued walking. From the corner of his eye he could spot the female servant who he always sees. Turning his head to face her, he smiled at her as did she mouthing to him that Hinata is awake.

Nodding his head, he whispered a low 'thank you' and proceeded towards the Hyuga's room. Once he reached the room, he knocked on it two times before entering the bedroom.

"Wh-Who is it?"

Her voice sounded hoarse almost as if she had been crying, this made the raven haired male immediately come to a worry, "It's me Hinata, and can I come in?" He asked, his voice was filled with concern.

"Sure, come inside" She whispered lowly back to the male.

Sai slowly slide opened her door coming inside her room, he looked around for her for a moment not really seeing her until he spotted her standing near her window gazing out into the night sky. "Is everything okay? You don't seem um…very happy" He walked towards her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder, "Hinata…" He called softly out her.

She slowly turned to face him, tears brimming her in eyes, "Sai, I recently found out that I'm pregnant" She cried, trying her hardest to hold in her tears her tears but she couldn't hold them back any longer. Sai stare at her in nothing but pure shock, his eyes widening more and more each second.

"But…that means you and Kakashi actually—"He watched as Hinata slowly nodded her head, looking rather embarrassed to admit it. "There has to be some type of mistake, right? I mean there is no way you could be pregnant" He shook his head, wanting to be in denial about the whole situation. Hyuga Hinata the girl he loves with all his heart is no pregnant and to the man he now hated; Hatake Kakashi.

"No mistake, I went to have myself checked and the doctor informed me that I was with a child. I had him sworn him to secrecy not to inform my father until I was ready. I can't believe this happened…" She trailed off, looking down at her wooden floors. She thought back to the time when she and Kakashi didn't use protection, she figured that could have been the moment when it could have happened. "I'm three weeks along so far. Sai, I can't tell my father I'm pregnant and then top it all off but letting him know that Kakashi is the father. I'll be in huge trouble and then Kakashi could have his title taken away from him or even worst" She shivered in displeasure at the thought. She didn't want anything like that happening to Kakashi.

Sai narrowed his eyes in thought, as he wrapped his arms around her small frame pulling her in for a comforting embrace, "Don't worry, I'll be there with you for every step of the way. Are you going to tell Kakashi?" He felt her stiffen in his arms a bit before slowly nodding her head.

"Well I can't leave him in the dark about it but I'm just too nervous to actually tell him face to face" She lifted her head from his shirt, gazing up into his eyes, "He has always been asking me to check to make sure if I was pregnant or not. From the look in his eyes, I could tell that he isn't ready for a child, but neither am I. I'm too young…"

Sai felt like going over to Kakashi's place and punching his lights out. Placing his hand on the back of her head, pulling her in a tighter embrace, "Come on, let's go to bed" He lead towards her bed, helping her inside while climbing in himself. Once the two were under the blanket, Sai pulled Hinata close against his chest with her back against his chest, his chis resting on top of her head.

"Tomorrow is Kakashi's birthday. I plan on baking him a cake. Maybe after that I'll tell him the news" She couldn't help but to wonder what kind of reaction he will have when she informs him of the big news. With her being only sixteen, she knew that she wouldn't be able to take care of a baby. Knowing her father, he will most like confine her within the Hyuga manor for the entire nine months while she's pregnant. "How can I be so reckless as to lose my innocence" She cursed herself.

The male felt sorry for his best friend, trying his hardest to console her by rubbing her arm gently with his thumb. "Don't belittle yourself Hinata. You know it isn't your fault. You probably weren't thinking about the risk of pregnancy during the time" He paused briefly, "Have you considered abortion?" He asked as an afterthought.

Hinata immediately sat up after those words left his mouth. "Abortion? No, never. I could never kill an unborn child. I'd rather let the child be born and become adopted before I ever go through abortion" She stated sternly. She has been against abortion and always will be. Killing a baby who hasn't even experienced life yet is something she could never go through.

"I'm sorry; it was just a thought…" He trailed off, starting to regret even mentioning it seeing how it struck a nerve with his dear friend. He remained silent for a few moments not really know what to say, mainly afraid that he will say something else wrong again. "Hinata…" He whispered softly to the teenage Hyuga in his arms. After receiving no sound he put two and two figuring that she was sleeping.

A blush slowly crept its way to his cheeks. Almost every night he sneaks into Hinata's bedroom, lies in bed with her rather it is with her cuddled in his arms or his arm draped around her waist. If one were to see the two it would appear as if they are two lovers sharing a bed together. He always felt comfortable whenever she was near him, he was able to sleep more which is one of the reasons he always shares the bed with her instead of sleeping on the floor.

Slowly closing his eyes, he began to drift off into sleep with his final thoughts were to always be there for Hinata.

Xxxxxxx

The next morning came and it was soon noon time. As always when Hinata woke up Sai was already gone. She was currently downstairs getting ready to leave the compound with the cake she had prepared for Kakashi. A warm smile graced her features, wondering if he'll like the flavor, vanilla, she blushed deeply. The walk hadn't been a long one once she stepped foot outside the Hyuga Manor. Kakashi merely lived only about a few feet away making it easier for her to get there. Especially since today was a hot day she didn't want the icing on the cake to melt.

Walking up the stairs she had to make sure that no nosy neighbors were watching. Word would spread fast if someone were to catch the Hyuga heiress coming to Kakashi's house; especially she is known not to be on Team 7.

Knocking on the door, it seemed as if she were waiting for hours for him to answer it. Growing impatient she started jiggling with the door knob finding out that the door was unlocked. The door slowly creaked opened, as her head peaked inside noticing how dark it was inside his apartment. Stepping inside she quietly closed the door behind herself, "Kakashi-sensei" She called out to him, only to receive no answer. She sighed to herself, walking through the darkened apartment, finding herself stepping on something soft and lumpy. "Where is the stupid light switch" She growled to herself, becoming frustrated as she nearly tripped. Catching her balance before she fell she sat the cake gently on his coffee table as she turned on the lap. "There we go, that's much—"She paused in the middle of her sentence glancing around the room she gasped out in shock.

Nothing but article of clothing was aimlessly thrown on the floor, but that's not what the big shock was. It was the fact that there was a woman's clothing on the floor as well as Kakashi's. A bra, panties, a female's shirt and pants—Hinata couldn't believe want she was seeing. She didn't want to think the worst but something obviously wasn't right.

From the distance she could hear Kakashi's voice, _"So he is at home. He mustn't have heard me earlier…"_ She slowly but yet cautiously stepped over the clothes, trying her hardest not to make a noise, as she masked her chakra. Walking towards the door she knew was Kakashi's she stopped right beside it noticing that the door was slightly cracked opened, giving her the chance to peer inside the room.

Inside there laid Kakashi, she didn't know rather or not it was nude seeing how the other half of his body was under the covers but he wore no short, while the woman lying next to him was clearly nude. Hinata recognized her as the same woman from the restaurant months ago. She was looking up at Kakashi with a flirtatious look in her eyes, her lips parting as she began to speak.

"I'm glad that we came back to your place last night. You were really good" She purred softly to the silver haired male, drawing circles on his chest with her finger. She sat up and straddled Kakashi on his lap, leaning down to kiss him on his lips, whispering something to him that Hinata couldn't quite make out. But figured it out when she noticed Kakashi flip over the female and quickly thrust his length into her.

Hinata gasped as tears quickly came down her eyes, bringing her hand to her mouth as to not make a sound she quickly ran out of the house unable to take it anymore.

Xxxxxxx

Hours passed since that moment and Kakashi was currently watching over Naruto, Sakura and Sai's training session. The masked male still hadn't noticed the cake Hinata had left him earlier, he had been in such a rush to leave the house and get Mitsuki out that he hadn't caught sight of it. He was in such a trance that he hadn't even noticed that Hinata was making her way towards the team.

The blonde stopped his punch that was merely inches away from Sai when he noticed Hinata's presences. Grinning happily at the sight of her he immediately waved at her, "Hey Hinata" He yelled loudly causing Sakura to hit him on top of his head.

"Do you have to be so loud, she's right there you know" Sakura sighed in pure annoyance at her friend.

Sai turned around to see that Hinata wasn't paying any attention to Naruto or Sakura instead she seemed to be heading straight towards Kakashi, with a glare so harsh on her face he was slightly scared. "Hinata is there something wrong?" He asked trying to stop her before she could reach the older male but she continued walking towards Kakashi ignoring everyone's stare.

"Kakashi-sensei" She called out sweetly to the male.

He lifted his head from his book to see Hinata standing before him, "Oh, Hinata what can I do for you?" He smiled warmly down at his girlfriend.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday, Sensei" She stated, causing Naruto and Sakura's eyes to widen as they began questioning Kakashi about how they didn't know it was his birthday.

The silver haired male raised his hand behind his neck rubbing it awkwardly, as a suggestive look was seen in his eye, "Do I maybe get a present?" He whispered lowly so only she can hear him.

She smiled nodding her head, "As a matter of fact you do" She raised her hand slapping his hard across his face. "You stay away from me and never bother me again, you lying cheater!" She yelled out loudly as tears came falling down her cheeks.

"Hinata!" Both Sakura and Naruto called out her name in pure shock also in confusion.

Kakashi stood there with his hand on his clothed cheek, his eye searched for something to give him a clue as to why she was upset with him. "Hinata, why don't we talk in-"

"No! I don't need to talk, stay away from me" She walked past him with their backs facing one another, "At least now you can be with her, after all you two are much closer in age" She whispered lowly.

The silver haired male's eyes widened at realization after thinking about the words she spoke to him. Lifting his head up he noticed that Naruto and Sakura were staring at him, looking rather puzzled as to what was going on. He knew that he should tell them but risking it all is something he wasn't ready for.

"Just what in the hell was that all about, Kakashi-sensei?" The blonde asked with a small frown on his face.

"Yeah, why did Hinata slap you?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye, gazing away from the two, "It's nothing to worry about, and you two can finish training. I have something that I must do" He quickly left the area with only sound being heard was a loud 'poof'. Once he left both Naruto and Sakura looked at each other completely baffled. Sakura on the other hand slightly came to the conclusion what everything meant. After noticing how every time she sees Kakashi, Hinata is always seen standing right next to him.

"_Now that I think about it, Kakashi is always looking for Hinata and rarely is ever training her but instead always seen taking her out to lunch or just seen walking around together. Then with just happened, Hinata called Kakashi-sensei a cheater" _Her eyes widened, nearly bulging out of her sockets. _"Kakashi-sensei is the one who Hinata likes and the one she's dating!" _She gasped in shock, bringing her hand up to her mouth.

The blonde next to her turned his head to look over at the female, "What is it Sakura? Do you know something?"

"Um…no, I don't know anything" She lied. Sakura knew that this was a big thing and something that she really had to keep to herself.

Sai remained silent throughout the entire time, until he finally spoke; "I'm going to check on Hinata" He spoke, turning around to walk away but Naruto stopped him.

"I think I'll go, after all we have a date today and—"

"I can care less about your date. She needs me right now and I told her that I would always be there for her" Sai walked away ignoring Naruto's protest to stop. The raven haired male was thankful for Sakura, who was holding him back. He really needed to get to Hinata to make sure she was okay. In the back of his mind he knew that this would happen eventually. His black eyes peered around the surrounding area to see if he could spot Hinata anywhere but so far no luck.

Xxxxxxx

"Hinata, Hinata! Will you slow down? Damn it all, Hinata!" He growled to himself, grabbing her by her arm yanking her around to face him. "What the hell was that for back there?" Noticing that she wasn't going to talk anytime soon he continued speaking, "Does this have anything to do with Mitsuki?"

Hinata stiffened at the name, narrowing her eyes in sorrow as she slowly shifted her eyes to the side. "I came by your house earlier this morning; I baked you a cake for your birthday. And I saw…I saw you two in your bedroom"

Kakashi let go of Hinata quickly as if he just had been burnt, "Hinata…I'm sorry. I didn't—"

"Don't even apologize. If you knew it was wrong in the first place you wouldn't have did it. I just can't believe you would hurt me. You probably didn't care about me to begin with" She muttered.

"That's not true! I do care about you and always have"

"Then why can't you tell me that you love me back whenever I tell that I love you?" She sighed and shook her head when he got quiet, "See, because you don't love me. I was probably just some toy to you. Some little girl who you could just fool around with toss out once you finished. Well now you have someone else. Age appropriate, have a happy life Hatake Kakashi" She said bitterly, turning away from him to walk away but he grabbed her by her arm refusing to let her go. Let go off me!" She frowned, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes.

"Don't do this Hinata. I know I was stupid but I really do care about you a lot. I don't know what I'll do without you" He pulled down his mask exposing his face, to let her see how he really felt, "Please Hinata, I really need you…" He leaned down getting ready to capture her lips in a tender kiss but was stopped when Sai's voice interrupted him.

"Get away from her Kakashi. If she doesn't want to be bothered by you anymore, respect her and what she wants" He walked towards Hinata placing his arm around Hinata's form. "Come on, let's get you home" He turned around Hinata under his arm but stopped briefly, looking over his shoulder, "If I catch you around Hinata and she doesn't want to be bothered by you, I will have no problem dealing with you myself" He glared darkly at the elite male, turning back around he continued walking.

"Damn it, damn it, fuck!" He cursed to himself, hating that he lost Hinata. Kakashi knew that hanging around Mitsuki would be trouble but he ignored his instincts and continued spending time with her. When went to her place he came with the intentions of just eating and that was it. But one thing lead to another and they ended up in her bedroom and then left her place and came to his when he realized he had more condoms at home so they could have more 'fun' with each other. "I'm so stupid. It's my birthday and I lost the one girl that I cared for" He pulled up his mask, his eyes narrowing in pain and regret as he started walking home.

Xxxxx

"I was going to tell him today but, I couldn't" She sniffed as she held onto Sai's shirt while crying.

"What are you going to tell you tell your father?" Sai asked curiously, holding Hinata in his arms, allowing her to use his shirt to house her tears.

"I plan on telling him today but I can't tell him that Kakashi is the father, despite what all that as happened I couldn't do that to him and risk him getting in trouble" She explained with a small sigh, sniffing her nose as she lifted up her head to look up at her best friend. She needed some guidance on what she should do; she hated the predicament that she was currently in.

Sai remained silent, thoughts running through his mind trying to figure out a way to be able to help Hinata. Running through all the ideas he could think of, one finally dawned on him, "I have an idea. Come on, let's go back to your house" He grabbed Hinata by her hand tugging her along with him.

"What's the idea?" She asked curiously.

"You'll see, just don't blow the cover, okay?" He eyed her for a few moments until she slowly nodded her head. He could tell she was curious as to what the idea was. In all honesty he didn't know if it was going to work or not but it was worth a try.

The two walked in silence until they finally reached the Hyuga Manor. Sai followed Hinata until she stopped in front of a sliding door, "Father, I wish to speak you for a moment"

"Come inside" Hiashi's voice called out to his oldest daughter. Once the door opened, the older male looked up from his papers noticing that Sai was standing next to Hinata. He gave the male a curt nod before turning back to his daughter, "What is it that you wish to discuss with me?"

Hinata shifted her weight from side to side; a blush began rising on her cheeks as she tried to formulate a way to tell her father the news, "Um father I have lost my virginity…" She said it so quietly Hiashi almost didn't hear her but once it dawned on him what she said, his eyes began wide with shock, hurt and anger.

"You had sex? I thought I raised you better than this Hinata. To wait until after you are married has always been what you have been taught and to believe that you went back on your word…I'm applaud" He stated, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Father…"

Sai noticed the tension in the room, he slowly slid his hand into hers which Hiashi took notice of, "I'm the guy who she lost her virginity to, Hinata is now with a child and I'm the father" He stated, daring not to look down at the female beside him who he knew was gaping at him like a fish right about now. His black orbs continue to stare forward at the male sitting Indian style a few feet away from them; he held a look of pure shock as his brows creased down.

"I had no idea that you two were a couple. Why did you never tell me about this Hinata?"

Hinata tensed, she hadn't expected Sai to say that. But then she thought back to his words on how to follow his lead. She gulped trying to seem convincing to her father, "Be-Because we were trying to trying to keep a low profile about our relationship"

"Hm, I see. I don't really approve of my daughter seeing people outside the Hyuga clan but I find you acceptable enough. I still disapprove of this happening in the first place, this will be a disgrace to the clan" He watched as Hinata flinched at those last few words, "I want you to stay confined within the walls of Konoha until you give birth, you aren't allowed to contact any of your friends nor are they allowed to see you. Sai, I don't want you to tell anyone that Hinata is pregnant. If word gets out the Hyuga heiress is pregnant there will be chaos about it. Do I make myself clear?"

Both teens nodded their heads, "Good, you are both dismissed" Sai, who was still holding Hinata's hand, pulled her out of the room along with him as he slid the door closed behind him. Once they were in enough distance from the room, the black haired male turned around to face Hinata, "I'm sorry about saying that. I know how much you want to protect Kakashi so I decided to tell your father that I'm the one responsible for getting you pregnant. Until then continue letting your father believe it's me"

"But what if the baby is born with Kakashi's looks? What then, Sai?"

"Then that's when you can tell him the truth. I'll take full blame, don't worry I'll going to help you along the way. I promise" He leaned forward pressing his lips against her forehead. "Unlike Kakashi, I won't hurt you" He whispered softly into her ear.

Hinata's eyes widened, looking up into his eyes, noticing the loving and caring look that was shown in the depths in his eyes. She never noticed it before until now, that same look would always be in Sai's eyes whenever he looked at her. Even when she wakes up in the middle of the night she always finds Sai holding her close towards his body, to even the time he whispered in her ear that he wants to always stay by her side. _"Could Sai, have feelings for me?"_ She thought to herself with a light tinted blush on her cheeks

**Sorry for taking so long to update this story. But thanks to all the people who reviewed for the last chapter. I'll update another one of my stories next xD **


	8. Chapter 7

The silver haired male groaned to himself, his one eye that was shown was currently lifeless and dull looking, appearing as if he hadn't slept in days. Everyone was beginning to worry about him, even his training methods were off. Naruto had easily beaten him due to the older male not paying any attention to what was going on. Hatake Kakashi; was clearly miserable without Hinata being in his life but no one knew he was with her, except for Sai and Sakura, who had her assumptions about the two ever since that slap, Hinata delivered to Kakashi.

The day was a nice day, slightly warm but not too warm. Kakashi stood in front of the memorial stone, his eye focused on Obito's name. "I really messed up this time, she really hates me. I haven't seen her since that day, which was nearly five weeks ago" The Sharingan user sighed sadly, "I never knew that it would hurt so much. She was really hurt. I just know Sai has become even closer with her" He stopped speaking when he heard movement coming from behind him. Turning around he was taken back to see Sakura standing behind him, wearing a hesitant but yet curious expression.

"Um, hello Kakashi-sensei, I didn't mean to interrupt you"

Shaking his head, he waved it off, "It's quite alright, I'm all finished now" He stated, turning fully around to face her. "Is there something you wanted to speak with me about?" He tilted his head to the side, noticing the tinge of pink coming to her cheeks.

"W-Well, I know it's kind of strange to ask but I know you've been close with Hinata lately and I wanted to know have you been able to see her"

"You aren't unable to?" He asked, becoming curious of what she meant.

Sakura shook her head, looking down sadly her eyes showing concern, "I wanted to speak with her about something but when I went to go visit her they informed me that Hinata isn't allowed to have any visitors. She's even been taken out of missions from what Kiba told me" She exclaimed, her voice rising higher showing her concern.

Kakashi eyes widened, _"Okay, now I'm worried. I wonder why they aren't allowing her to have any visitors. Maybe I should go there myself just to check up on her" _He narrowed his eye briefly, he then smiled brightly at the shorter teenager, "I'll go see what's going on now. Once I know something I'll come back to inform you, Sakura" Watching her nod her head hopefully, he quickly left the area on his way to the Hyuga manor.

Xxxxxxx

Sai gently stroked his fingers through the midnight blue hair, trying to calm the female who was currently laying her head on his lap. She has been prone to cry a lot due to her pregnancy. He figured that she must feel awful about the entire situation. Kakashi had cheated on her with another woman, they broke up and then she finds out she's pregnant and her father prohibits her to leave the manor. She hasn't exactly had a good life since then. Sai, of course, being the good friend he is has been with her every step of the way. He knew that he couldn't leave her alone during a time like this. "Shh, it's okay Hinata. I'm here for you" He whispered gently to her in a soothing tone.

The female Hyuga sniffed repeatedly until Sai handed her to a tissue to blow her nose. She mumbled a small 'thank you' as she slowly turned her body to look up at him, with her head still lying on his lap, "I'm sorry that you have to go through with this. You know, pretending to be the father…"

"Nonsense, I don't mind. If it mattered to me I wouldn't have told you father it was me who got you pregnant" He smiled warmly down at her, caressing her cheek with his hand. "You're okay that I told your father that, right? I mean I don't want you to feel like I forced it" He explained to her.

"I didn't mind, I know you were only trying to help and I thank you for that" She smiled brightly up at him.

He could feel his cheeks heat up, with just that one smile of hers. His heart was currently beating against his chest. Sai truly loved Hinata, he wanted to tell her but still felt that it wasn't the right time to say anything. His black eyes watched her as she slowly sat up, sitting comfortably beside him. She looked as if she wanted to say something to him but before she could even get any words out Neji appeared outside the sliding door.

"Hinata-sama, are you busy?"

Sai couldn't help but to chuckle to himself at his tone, he probably figured that he and Hinata were fooling around, seeing how he didn't know that Sai wasn't the real father of the baby. "We aren't busy, so you can come in, Neji" Sai replied, with amusement in his tone.

The long dark brown haired male slid the door open; his eyes were closed as if he were afraid to see something he didn't need to. Cracking his eyes opened, he noticed that both Sai and Hinata were sitting next to each other, eyeing him oddly. "I just wanted to check to see how you have been doing" He cleared his throat.

Hinata nodded her head, "I'm doing fine, Neji-niisama. Thank you for your concern"

Neji glanced over at Sai; he never really talked to the raven haired male before. From what he can remember when he first met him, he didn't really get along with anyone. The only person he seemed to click with is Hinata, who is the one responsible for teaching him what real emotions really are. He noticed that he somewhat distracted Hinata from Naruto in one way or another. During around the time Naruto left Hinata was always seen training mercilessly, she wanted to become stronger so Naruto will notice her. After years passed by, Sai came into the picture and they became closer and closer until they soon became best friends. Before Sai, Hinata always either confided in Kiba, Shino or Kurenai but now confides in Sai for almost everything. The male Hyuga had to admit, he was pleased that his cousin had finally found someone that she can call her best friend. But on the other hand, he was _not_ pleased with the fact he had gotten Hinata pregnant. "I'm glad that you are fine, I will take my leave now" His white pupil eyes narrowed while looking at Sai, daring him to make a move on Hinata in his presence.

Sai took note of the look and casually gazed off to the side. Neji at times made him nervous but he was very good at hiding that emotion, he didn't want the Hyuga male to think he had that over him. Once Neji turned around to leave Sai let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. "Your cousin makes me very nervous" He smiled with a nervous chuckle.

Hinata giggled, placing her hand gently on his shoulder, "Nothing to be nervous about. Neji-niisama is a very nice person, just protective" She explained with a small smile.

"A little too protective, I would say" He stated with a lopsided smile. Pulling her closer towards his body, he planted a soft gently kiss on her temple, "You know that I really care about you, right?"

"Yes, of course"

"I'd never leave your side. You mean too much to me, losing you would really hurt" He pulled her back to look into her eyes, smile lovingly at her he pressed his forehead against hers, "I _really_ like you, Hinata" He confessed, his eyes piercing her eyes.

Hinata's eyes widened in pure shock, something she didn't expect to hear him say that. Pulling back away from him, she searched to his eyes to see if he was just joking but she found nothing but sincerity. "Sai…do you mean that you—"She watched him nod his head, she gasped a blush rising on her cheeks. She honestly didn't know how to respond back to him.

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted to let you know how I really felt about you" He stood up to his feet, placing his hand on top of her head ruffling her hair, "I'm leaving now. I'll be back tomorrow" Sai walked past her, heading out of the manor. He was afraid to hear Hinata said anything in regards to his confession. Being turned down is something he wasn't ready to feel.

As he was walking out manor he was surprised to see Kakashi making his way towards the large compound. "Ah, Kakashi-sensei, it's been a while" He smiled his most famous fake smile at the older male.

"What are you doing here? I was told Hinata isn't allowed to have any visitors"

"Oh, that is true. But you see, I'm an exception to that rule" Sai smirked, as he walked past the silver haired male.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, _"Why would he be allowed to see her and no one else? Maybe this is just a ploy so he can keep me away from Hinata" _He frowned to himself, deciding to ignore and continue moving forward. Raising his hand to knock on the large wooden doors, he was surprised when no one answered. Feeling defeated he was getting ready to turn around and leave until he heard the door open, revealing one of the branch members.

"How may I help you?"

"I'm here for Hyuga Hinata, I was training her but I haven't seen her in a while" He partially lied. Well he was training her but he hasn't in some months now but he needed to use some excuse.

"Ah, Hinata-sama isn't allowed any guests for some time now" The younger male stated.

Kakashi raised his one visible brow up in question, "But didn't Sai just come from here moments ago? I'm just…confused" He chuckled nervously, scratching behind his head showing just how confused he really was at the moment.

The male nodded his head, "Hiashi-sama, has informed everyone that only Sai is permitted to see Hinata. I'm not sure why only he is allowed, I don't ask questions when Hyuga-sama gives orders. I'm sorry for your inconvenience but I will let Hinata-sama know that you have come to—"

"No, don't please. In fact, don't even tell her that I came by. I'll just see her around" He turned around, pulling out his current 'come, come' book. Kakashi was beyond confused. If Sakura hadn't told him about this he would have assumed that Hinata told everyone to tell him she couldn't have any guest, but in reality that she just didn't want to see him. But this proved not to be the case since Sakura cannot visit her. He knew that this was going to bug him for a while.

Xxxxx

Naruto frowned to himself, folding his arms across his chest. "I don't see how Hinata can be friends with a guy like that jerk Sai" He huffed to himself, glaring off to the side.

Sakura shook her head, "Well Sai acts different around Hinata than what he does around the rest of us. Because he really trusts her and likes being around her" Sakura explained to the blonde as they walked down the busy dirt path road.

"Does he have a thing for her or something? I know they are pretty close…" The thought of Sai kissing Hinata's cheek came back to his mind. He didn't like the idea that another guy has been close with Hinata when he wanted to get closer with her. The day he was supposed to have his first date with her, they never had gotten to do anything because he couldn't find her anywhere. Then he just found out from Sakura that Hinata has been locked inside her house. Sighing loudly from frustration, the blonde stuffed his hands deep within his pockets, still waiting to hear Sakura's reply.

"Well…I know that Sai likes her. It's pretty obvious that he does. I think the only one who doesn't seem to notice it is Hinata" She giggled at the irony of it all. Hinata, who once loved Naruto and everyone, knew but Naruto himself and now Sai likes Hinata and everyone noticed it except Hinata. She continued to laugh to herself but stopped when she noticed Naruto eyeing her. "Ahem, well I'm not really sure what Hinata feels for him. Are you interested in Hinata?" She asked with a glint in her eyes.

Naruto blushed deeply; shrugging his shoulders upwards, "No, I don't think so. I mean she's really pretty…" He trailed off, his cheeks getting darker and darker by the second. Just openly admitting that he liked Hinata so suddenly isn't something he wanted others to know, just yet that is. "Hey, I'm going to go train for a couple of hours. I'll see you around, Sakura" He smiled widely at her.

Sakura watched the blonde until she could no longer see him. In a way she almost felt sorry for her friend, she wanted to help him out in some way. Turning her head, she spotted Sai in the distance looking really annoyed as Ino was talking to him. A smirk appeared on her face as she walked towards the two. "Hello Ino and Sai" She smiled cheerily at the two. Glancing at Sai, he appeared to look relieved that he appeared.

"What do you want, forehead?" Ino glowered at the pink haired female.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that" She then turned her attention towards Sai, "I actually came here to speak with you"

"Me?"

Sakura nodded her head, "Um, I wanted to know if maybe you could help me out with something"

"Um, sure, what is it that you need help with?" He asked curiously.

"Do you think maybe you can get Hinata to meet me in the park? I wanted to speak with—"

"Whatever you need to speak with Hinata about, you can just tell me and I'll past the news to her" The raven haired male stated, noticing from the corner of his eye that Ino was eyeing him.

"Why you and not Neji or Kiba and Shino for that matter" She asked, folding her arms across her chest, waiting to hear an answer from the male who resembled Sasuke.

Sai gazed down at her, his expression turned a blank stare, "Because I'm Hinata's best friend. She's closer with me than what she is with them" He exclaimed, ignoring her hurt facial expression. Sai knew it was wrong but he would never been interested in Ino and made it very clear but she didn't seem to get it. He thought maybe that he should be a bit sterner with her. His black coal eyes looked back over at Sakura. "So what is it that you want to speak with her about?"

"Um…well I was wondering what she feels about Naruto still. I know that Hinata used to care about him a lot. And now I'm almost positive that Naruto is starting to like her" She explained, while Ino's eyes widened.

"He's just now starting to take notice of her after all this time? Isn't he a bit late?" Ino asked with widened eyes.

Sakura smiled softly as she nodded her head, "Naruto really cares about her and always has but since he's been back and noticed Hinata all he seems to think about is her. I really want to help him grab Hinata's attention" She looked nervously over at Sai, who was frowning. Sakura knew it was wrong, seeing how she knew the male held deep feelings for Hinata but she'd rather help Naruto than to help Sai get with Hinata.

"So what is it exactly that you wanted me to tell Hinata?" His voice was strained, trying his hardest to be polite to the female. After all Sakura has been rather nice towards him compared to Naruto.

"Just tell her Sakura said 'Naruto is worried about her and wants to see her'" She stated, looking off to the side. Sai's glare was unbearable. He never seemed to scare her before up until now, she was sure that the glare wasn't directed at her but more at Naruto, who wasn't present at the moment.

"I'll let her know the next time I see her" He turned around getting ready to leave until Sakura stopped him once again by grabbing onto his arm. Turning around he noticed her concerned green narrowed eyes. "Is there something else you need?"

"No, it's nothing" She replied letting go of his arm slowly.

Sai sighed, grabbing her arm pulling her along with him despite her telling him to let go, leaving Ino alone wondering what was going on.

Xxxxxxx

Once they were alone, Sai let go of Sakura's arm looking down at her with his blank expression, "You're truly worried about Hinata, aren't you? But what I can't understand is why; you two have never been very close from what I've been told. Why the sudden care as to what's happening to her?" He asked curiously, while tilting his head to the side eyeing her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes off to the side, "I know that she and I have never been very close before in the past but she's a good person and it's in my nature to worry about someone" She explained to the year older male. "Sai, do you know something that everyone else doesn't?" Her jaded color eyes looked up to search his expressions for something but only found nothing.

Sai sighed, "Can you keep a secret Sakura?"

"Yes, of course I can"

"This is a very big secret, I swear if you tell anyone you'll ruin Hinata's reputation and not only that" He took a step closer causing Sakura to take a step back, "I will seriously hurt you for leaking out this information. Is that understood, Sakura?"

"Yes, I wouldn't dare tell anyone. I swear it Sai" She promised.

Sai looked around; trying to make sure no one was around. When he felt no chakra around he turned his focused back on the girl standing in front of him. "Hinata is pregnant with my child" He exclaimed. Sure it was a part lie, but there was no way he was going to tell Sakura that Kakashi was the father. That would definitely ruin everything. Focusing backing on Hinata, he couldn't help but to notice her widened eyes to her blush stained cheeks.

"So you and h-her went all the way?" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. But besides that she was beyond confused. "Wait, I thought that Hinata and Kakashi were…involved with each other?"

The paled skinned male eyes widened, not expecting her to take notice of that fact, "What makes you think that, Sakura?"

"Well for one, he's always staring at her with that warm look in his eyes. Then that day she called him a cheater and slapped him. You have to be an idiot not to notice something" She exclaimed, "Well Naruto is the exception to that" She quickly added, knowing that the blonde thought nothing of it in that way.

"Kakashi um…well that's a subject I feel I shouldn't discuss. It's not in my place" He stated.

"So there was something going on between them" Sakura pressed hoping to get something out of him but Sai looked impassive as ever not displaying one once of emotion towards the subject. Sighing in defeat, she slumped her shoulders down. "So Hiashi isn't allowing anyone to see Hinata because of that?"

Sai nodded his head, "Correct, until the nine months are over with. We're already one month and she's starting to show. Hiashi doesn't want anyone to know about it; to him it's an embarrassment to the clan to have his sixteen year old daughter become pregnant. Besides I doubt Hinata would want anyone to see her in the state she's in either" He explained. When he looked at Sakura he could tell that she was truly worried and concerned about Hinata. The male almost wished that he could sneak her in just to see Hinata but he knew that was impossible.

"Well please let Hinata know what I said…" She smiled up at the male. Sakura was still taken back that Hinata, sweet innocent Hinata, went that far as to have sex with another male who was none other than Sai. The pale male didn't even look like he had it in him to do something like that. A blush risen on cheeks, _"I wonder if he's good in bed. He looks like he could be boring but…on the other hand…" _Her eyes glanced down at his stomach, _"He does have good abs, so I'm sure he's body looks good nude as well" _Sakura blush darkened as she shook her head, trying to rid herself of the perverted thoughts.

"Um, well then, I'm going to go. Please don't tell anyone what I told you" Sai turned around and walked away.

As he was walking away Sakura couldn't stop herself from watching him walk away, "I really need to stop sneaking reading Kakashi-sensei's books" She sighed to herself.

Xxxxxx

Mitsuki hummed softly to herself while eating the vanilla cake sitting on the kitchen table. "This is really good cake, Kakashi. Did one of your students make it for you on your birthday?" She asked getting ready to slice herself another piece but was stopped when the cake was pulled away from her. She looked up noticing that the silver haired male was glaring down at her. "What is it?" She asked, raising her brow up.

"Who said that you could help yourself to this cake?"

"It was just sitting there, I thought you wouldn't mind" She explained, pouting a bit when she noticed he wouldn't stop frowning at her.

Kakashi grunted, starting to show a side of him that he rarely ever shows. "I don't intend on sharing this cake. Why are you even still here?" He turned his back on the woman, walking to the other side of the kitchen. His mind was still on Hinata; with Mitsuki here it didn't help things get any better. "Well answer me" He growled.

Mitsuki stood up from the wooden chair, walking towards the male as she gentle placed her hand on his cheek, "Are you okay, Kakashi? You've been distant with me these past few weeks. Anything you wish to speak with me about?" Her voice was clearly laced with concern but the masked male ignored it.

Moving his head to the side, his one visible black eye gazed off to the side, "You should leave Mitsuki"

"But—"

"Please leave, _now_" The last word came out in anger, which made the brown haired female jump up in fear. She hadn't expected something like this from him but she knew not to anger him any further. Mitsuki has never seen Kakashi in a blind rage before and she didn't want to be the one who sets that off.

Stepping away from him, she turned her back on him heading towards his front door but stopped to turn around to give him one more look before she left, "I'll stop by again tomorrow, Kakashi" She said in a whisper as she stepped out the door, closing it behind her.

"Damn it" He cursed to himself becoming more and more angry. "I really need to see her" He thought out loud to himself.

Xxxxxx

It was late in the middle of the night, most likely around midnight. Mostly everyone in the Hyuga household were asleep, aside from the guards but Kakashi had his ways and easily made himself unknown to the all-seeing eyes. Silently creeping his way towards the female Hyuga's room, once he finally reached her room he made a stop in front of her sliding door. He could feel his heart beating against his chest, he never felt this nervous about something before, _"What are you doing to me Hinata" _He thought to himself with a saddened smile. Slowly sliding the door open, he smiled to himself when he noticed her lying down. Judging from her chakra pattern she sleeping wasn't just yet. "Hinata"

Hinata stiffened, slowly sitting up to see Kakashi walking towards her as he slowly took off his mask. "Wh-What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here, Kakashi. Just go away" She clutched the comforter to her body as if she was trying to shield away from him.

"Hinata, please just give me a moment. I'm really sorry for what happened before; I never meant to hurt you. You know that right?" He took a step closer towards her, kneeling down beside her reaching out to touch her but stopped once he noticed a single tear fall down her cheek. "Hinata…"

"Please go away…I don't want to see you"

"But Hinata, I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you; that was the last thing I ever wanted to do"

"But you did, you hurt me Kakashi-sensei"

He tried to hold back the growl from the insufferable suffix; it appeared she didn't know how that makes him feel, "Please, Hinata stop calling me 'sensei'. It makes me feel old and constantly reminds me of our age difference. I don't want to be reminded that all of the time"

"Is that why you went with her…?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "I was with her because of our closeness in age and I found her to be attractive. It was stupid of me, very stupid. I was caught up in the moment. But what's worst I knew she was trouble but I did it anyways, I knew it was wrong but at the time I didn't care. I just wanted to satisfy my own needs…" He sighed to himself, raising his hand slowly to caress her cheek. "Please…give me another chance"

Hinata bit her bottom lip nervously, she knew that she should but she couldn't forgive him for what he had done. But then again she is carrying his child—bringing her hand to her stomach she rubbed her bigger stomach—his child was growing inside of her. A blush came to her cheeks at the thought, "I think you should leave" She repeated again.

Kakashi sighed to himself, pulling himself to his feet, "I won't give up on you Hinata. Because if it's one thing I will not lose against Sai" He leaned downwards placing a soft delicate kiss on her forehead, "I'll see you around, princess"

Hinata winced her eyes shut when he disappeared with a 'poof' noise leaving behind a few leafs. "Kakashi…I'm sorry" She thought to herself, lying back down on her back. She was thankful for the darkness, because if not he would have noticed her stomach. "What am I going to do?"

**Thank you for everyone's reviews. I appreciate them all. I hope that everyone will enjoy this chapter as well, it's not as long but hopefully it's good. xD The next chapter will updated soon.**


	9. Chapter 8

It's been eight months since Hinata found out she was pregnant, since then the only people to know of her pregnancy outside of the Hyuga clan and Sai were Sakura and Naruto. But both Sakura and Naruto had no idea that the Kakashi was the father. Naruto had been greatly traumatized when he found out the news; he immediately jumped on Sai and began beating him up for getting Hinata pregnant. Mainly his jealously took over and he reacted.

Sakura tried stopping the fight but couldn't get Naruto to calm down; it wasn't until Hinata fainted from the overwhelming scene that caused the blonde to finally stop. That was nearly three months ago. Since then Naruto has accepted the fact that Hinata was a taken woman and stopped trying to pursue the Hyuga.

Currently the female Hyuga was sitting outside, admiring the Hyuga gardens. Her mind was on Kakashi, it's been a few months since the last time she saw him. She would try to ask Sai about him but the black haired male would always shrug in response, stating how he rarely sees him around anymore.

She was starting to feel bad to keeping her pregnancy a secret from him. Worst of all, Sai was posing as the father of his father. Hinata knew that Sai was only trying to help, by protecting her and Kakashi but…still…

"Hinata-sama, Sai is here to see you. Would you like for me to send him in?"

"Ah, yes please do" Hinata smiled, rubbing her stomach softly. She began humming softly as she listened to the oncoming footsteps approaching her.

"Hinata…"

She turned her head, "The baby has been kicking a lot lately" Hinata smiled brightly at the pale male.

"The baby…? You-You're pregnant?"

Hinata arched her brow, "What do you mean? You that…" She trailed off when she realized who it really was. "Ka-Kakashi…?" She could her heart beating rapidly, her mouth went dry but Kakashi refused to transform back to his true self, he remained in his Sai disguise.

"This was the only way I could see you. I wasn't expecting to come here to found out that you were pregnant" He spoke in a harsh whisper. His hands were forming a fist as he began shaking to try to control his raging anger. "Here I am feeling guilty all this time and you've been doing nothing but using me" He glared harshly at her. Kakashi was trying not to upset her but damn it, he was pissed and was going to show it.

"Cat's got your tongue now?" He smirked grimly.

She narrowed her eyes, looking off to the side. "I-It's not his child. I never cheated on you…" She whispered softly, so none of the Hyuga that were near could hear her. Raising her head, she looked up at him and parted her lips, "He's yours"

Kakashi took a step back, nearly almost having a heart attack right then and there. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was going to be a father. His seed reached her egg and reproduced…his eyes widened even more so than before. "But why didn't you tell me? Why is it that Sai is allowed to see you but I'm now when I'm the father? I don't understand…"

"I-I…I didn't want you to get in trouble. If my father or even the Hokage knew what happened between us…" She trailed off hoping that he would understand and judging from his expression he clearly did.

He kneeled down in front of her, cupping her chin in the palm of his hand. "Hinata, I don't care what would happen to me. But I do know I would protect you and my child with my life. That's a promise" He proclaimed, smiling softly at her.

"Are you still with…her?"

"No, I won't ever hurt you again. I was stupid. I'm sorry for ever stooping that low. Our age difference was bothering me a lot but I realized when it comes to a number…love shouldn't matter. Because a certain someone told me age isn't anything but a number" He leaned forward to kiss her but stopped, "I'll rather not kiss you while I'm disguised as Sai" He chuckled.

"Does that mean…you love me?"

Kakashi nodded his head, "Yes, it does. I love you Hinata. In the beginning I wasn't sure if I loved you or not but I had to realize that you were the first girl that I have ever dated and my feelings for you were growing stronger. These past few months without you have been hell. It was as if…I was twelve all over again" He chuckled sadly to himself, referring to losing his father and teammates.

Hinata caressed his cheek softly, "You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear you say that. You should get out of here before Sai comes; he normally comes in about an hour from now"

"I don't like the fact some other guy is pretending to be the father of my child" He looked down, silently asking for her attention to touch her stomach. Once she accepted, Kakashi pressed his hand on her stomach almost jumping in shock when he felt s thump on his hand. "The baby kicked…" He said in shock.

"It's a boy" She smiled softly at him.

Kakashi leaned forward, placing his head on her stomach. "Hey there, it's me your father. When you come out, I'm going to protect you with my life" He kissed her stomach. His eyes looked up noticing that Hinata had tears in her eyes, "Hey, hey, why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy. I'm sorry" She sniffed, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"It's okay; I better get going like you said. I don't want to run into Sai" He smiled, "I'll be back later on tonight or tomorrow" He winked at her before disappearing within the speed of light.

A small smile graced her lips, "Kakashi…" She rubbed her stomach.

**-x-x-x-**

Naruto bit his lip as he watch Sai from the distance, walking towards the Hyuga compound with a bouquet of flowers. "Hey, do you think Sai will make a good father? I mean looking at him he seems clueless"

Sakura shrugged her shoulder, "I'm not really sure. I feel sorry for them…they are only sixteen and pregnant. It's a lot of pressure and work" Sakura explained, her green eyes following Sai. She has been viewing him in a different light ever since noticing how helpful he was being with Hinata. In a way it almost made him attractive.

"Do you think they'll let us in the Hyuga manor?"

"If they haven't allowed anyone else inside besides Sai in the past eight months do you think they will let us go in there?" The pink haired female rolled her eyes as if she were stating the obvious. When Naruto didn't respond she sighed, "Come on, let's go"

"Hey look, there is Kakashi-sensei" The blonde waved the silver haired male down. "You look happy, did something happen?" Naruto asked curiously.

"What? No, I'm just in a good mood that's all" Kakashi spoke in a cheerful tone. His mind was still on Hinata and the fact that he was going to be a father. Him a father, he couldn't believe it. Focusing his eyes on Naruto and Sakura he noticed the odd looks he was receiving. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder up while Sakura continued eyeing him. She still believed that he and Hinata had something going on. She wasn't exactly sure what but she believed it was something. Despite her being pregnant with Sai's child, there has always been tension between the masked male and Sai. "We just seen Sai moments ago, he's probably off visiting Hinata" She exclaimed, trying to see if she would see any expression from Kakashi.

"Ah, I saw him heading in that direction not too long ago. I hope she's doing well. I have to get going now" He pulled out a blue book wearing a smile from behind his mask, "Later"

Both teens watched as the male walked off, "He sure is in a good mood"

Sakura nodded her head in agreement, "I wonder what it is about"

**-x-x-x-**

"Sai, you're here again?" The male Hyuga asked, eyeing the raven haired male curiously.

"Again?"

Ko shook his head, "Either way, Hinata-sama is in her room sleeping. I wouldn't disturb her right now" He exclaimed.

"Okay, just give her these when you see her" He handed Ko the bundle of flowers, wearing a light blush on his cheeks.

"These are her favorites. I'm sure she'll love them" The short haired male smiled at Sai, although in the back of his mind he could tell just from sensing Hinata's chakra that the baby was not his. He had been quite shocked to know that Hiashi or the others haven't been able to tell yet. Ko figured that they are pretending to protect the real father or maybe the real father didn't want anything to do with Hinata or the child.

He couldn't help but to frown at the thought, but he knew he had to shake the thoughts out of his head. He watched Sai walk out of the manor, turning around he headed towards the Hinata's bedroom. "Hinata-sama, are you awake?"

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of light snoring. He smiled softly to himself; Ko had been Hinata's bodyguard ever since she was young. As the years went by he began thinking of her as a younger sister. Setting the flowers down in front of the sliding door he took a step back, staring at her door for a couple of more seconds before leaving.

**-x-x-x-**

Night finally came and Kakashi masked his chakra and slipped his way into the Hyuga manor once more only to notice that Hinata was sound asleep. Removing his shoes and jacket, he knelt down beside her and snuggled into the covers holding her body closer towards his own, with her back against his chest. His hand rubbing her stomach, "I promise I won't leave you. I love you, baby and you too my son" He whispered softly, leaning forward as he kissed Hinata's temple.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**This is a very short chapter, I know. I'm losing interest in this story as well. Please leave reviews and the next chapter should be up soon…hopefully. **


	10. fin

A/N: Final chapter everyone. I hope that everyone has enjoyed this story since it has started. And thank you all for your kind reviews and favorites and alerts x}

-0-0-0-

Only two more weeks, just two short more weeks and she will be delivering a baby. Over a month ago she and Kakashi decided to patch things up between each other. The only thing is she hadn't had the heart to tell Sai. Over the past nine months he has been nothing but kind to her and treated her as if she were the only important person in his world. The nights they have spent together were memorable. She could tell that he really cared about her. Kakashi didn't approve of Sai hanging around Hinata so much but decided to leave it alone for Hinata's sake. Currently the Hyuga female was outside in the Hyuga gardens sitting beside the pale skinned male.

For the most part, either one of them have said a word since his arrival this morning, merely just enjoying each other's company while watching the scenery. It was simply picture perfect. With a soft sigh, Sai gazed over longingly at the female Hyuga sitting beside him. Months were counting down and he still hasn't told her want he wants to finally let out in the open. With her being pregnant with Kakashi's child, it clearly means that the older male isn't completely out of her life. After all, the two now share a child together.

"The day is only moments away. Are you nervous?" He asked.

Placing her hand gently on her stomach, a warm smile appeared on her face. "A little, but I know everything will turn out alright." She responded softly.

"Have you figured out what you will do if the baby comes out resembling him?" It was something that has been in his mind for quite some time now. Every once in a while he would spot Kakashi walking in the village with his nose buried deep within his book. It was puzzling how Hinata's relationship with Kakashi even started but it did start and to this very moment Sai knows that Hinata still loves the aloof male. He'll never forget the moment he stuck into her room one night, she was calling out for Kakashi.

It pained him but he knew that there is nothing he could do about it. Removing his gaze from her, Sai stared up at the clear blue sky. Thoughts about the baby consumed his mind. What if the child wasn't born with Kakashi's traits? What will happen then? Will they go on living this lie? No, they couldn't lie forever. It's impossible. Well not impossible, but it isn't right especially towards Hinata's family and Kakashi. Then there is also the possibility of the baby being born resembling Kakashi. If that happens, it would surely raise hell within confides of the Hyuga household.

Wrapping his arm around Hinata's shoulder, he parted his lips. "It's been nine months, I'm sure Kakashi has tried to see you." He stated.

Hinata tensed, she knew this moment would be coming sooner or later. Now is her chance to finally be honest with him. "Actually…there is something that I have wanted to tell you." She removed herself from his grasp.

"What is it, Hinata?"

"Well…a few months ago, Kakashi came by. I explained to him the details of what happened and told him that I was pregnant. We actually decided to work things out…he promised not to hurt me anymore."

Sai stared at her in complete silence, his heart shattering into a million pieces. Getting upset with her isn't an option because he knew it wasn't her fault to begin with. It's not as if she knew of his feelings. He should be happy for her. She's finally back with Kakashi. This is a good thing, for her that is.

"That's good. I'm happy for you, Hinata." He smiled brightly at her. It's better to lie, than to tell her the truth no matter how bad it hurts.

The female Hyuga frowned, she knew that smile anywhere. It's the ersatz smile he used to use before he learned how to have emotions. He is lying to her. But why would he lie? Her eyes widened in realization. All the times he has been there for her. The times he would sneak into her bedroom and hold her close to his body, whispering to her that he loved her. She always figured he meant as a friend but he never did. Sai…he loves her more than that.

Hinata stared into his black orbs, noticing the desolation within them. She hurt him. She hurt her best friend because of how blind she was to his feelings towards her. "Sai…I'm sorry." She whispered softly, placing her hand on top of his.

He seemed stunned by the touch of her hand but smiled thoughtfully at her. "Finally realizing it?" Tears began to stream down her cheeks causing him to scoot closer towards her, his hands framing her face. "Don't cry for me. I never told you my feelings anyways because I had been too afraid to. You're happy now and that's all that matters. Your happiness is my happiness." Sai exclaimed honestly.

"But…"

She was silenced by his index finger over her lips. "It's okay, honestly it is. I don't want you to feel sorry for me. Promise me you won't." He watched as she nodded her head. Using his thumbs to wipe away her tears, Sai leaned forward and gently placed his lips over hers.

The kiss didn't last very long but it was fine, he didn't want to overdo anything. Pulling away from her, his hands still framing her face, Sai smiled tenderly at her. "No matter what happens, you'll always have me around."

"Sai…"

"Hinata-sama, you father wishes to speak with you and Sai."

Both Sai and Hinata turned around; the Hyuga nodded her head as Sai helped her to her feet. Lately her father has been regularly checking up on her to make sure she is okay. It was pleasantly refreshing. Her father had been ignoring her for quite some time after he had found out about her pregnancy but after few months he began showing interest in her more. She didn't know what changed but she was happy about that fact.

The walk to where Hiashi was residing was silent both wondering what the head of the clan leader could want. Upon reaching the door, Hiashi's voice could be heard instructing them to enter. When they both entered they were surprised to see Kakashi sitting down in the room along with Tsunade. "Kakashi-sensei…" Hinata whispered.

"Take a seat you two."

His voice was serious, very serious. Hinata knew something was going on, especially since Kakashi and the Hokage is now currently in the room. Had he told her father the truth? Judging from the look in Hiashi's eyes he probably had.

"Hinata and Sai, Kakashi here has informed me something that has caught my attention. Apparently if what Kakashi told me is true, Sai isn't the father of the child." Hiashi narrowed his eyes at both Hinata and Sai.

Sai glared over at Kakashi, _'What is his deal. Is he trying to get everyone in trouble?' _He thought to himself, watching the silver haired male. His dark obscure eyes then glanced at the female Hyuga sitting beside him. She seemed to be highly nervous not knowing what to out of this.

"It's true, I'm not the father. The reason we said that I was is for the sole purpose of protecting Hinata and Kakashi-sempai careers as a shinobi to Konoha. We are quite aware of their age gap but despite that we shouldn't tear them apart because of it." Sai exclaimed.

Kakashi's eyes widened. It wasn't something he was expecting Sai to say in his defense but nevertheless, he is grateful for that. When he had first informed Hiashi and Tsunade of what happened, they both began lecturing him on the age difference, like he needed to be reminded of that fact. He already didn't like the title of when Hinata would call him 'sensei'. After about an hour of talking, Hiashi finally sent for Hinata and Sai to enter.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "You know this is a violation, Kakashi. You had a sexual relationship with a student."

"But…" Kakashi started.

"But it seems like you genuinely care about her. I won't demote you from your title, and the same applies to you Hinata. And Sai I know you weren't doing anything but trying to help out. From what I'm aware of no one else knows about this situation, am I correct?" The blond female watched as the three nodded their heads, "Hm, I see. Well what do you plan on doing from here?" She directed the question to Kakashi.

"Taking care of my child and Hinata is my top priority. I would like to move her into my place…if that is okay with Hyuga-sama."

Hiashi remained silent for a few moments, his eyes closed in thought. "I suppose it would be fine." But a part of his mind didn't approve of the idea of his daughter living with an older man. Hiashi left his focus drift to Sai. He looked hurt, trying to cover up his emotion by planting a smile on his face. _'He must really love Hinata.'_ The older Hyuga thought to himself. A part of him felt sorry for the raven haired male. To be in love with someone only to see that loved on go to someone else. It must hurt.

Everyone bid their farewell and excused themselves from the room. "Sai, may I have a word with you?"

The pale skinned male looked surprised, "Um, sure Hyuga-sama." He turned to face Hinata, giving her a bright smile reassuring her that everything will be just fine. His dark eyes then gazed over to Kakashi. For a split second both males nodded their heads in acknowledgement, finally willing to accept each other. Once they were out of the room, Hiashi motioned for Sai's attention.

"You really cared about my daughter, didn't you?"

Sai nodded his head, "I always will. She means a lot to me." He exclaimed, his eyes narrowed in sorrow at knowing the girl he loves slipped through his fingers. All the memories they have shared together began filling his mind. If only he had been clearer, he could have been in Kakashi's place. But of course he wouldn't have gotten her pregnant, but he would have been as lucky to have the girl of his dreams right by his side.

"I know she cares about you just as much, maybe not in a romantic way but she does care. I'll like to thank you for being there for her. She really needed that, you're a good friend to my daughter." A rare but small smile appeared on his face as Sai smiled brightly back.

"You're welcome Hyuga-sama. I'll do my best to always look after her."

-0-0-0-

_Years Later_

"Sai-ojisan, you promised to help me train today!" The young boy yelled defiantly, clearly not pleased with the older male.

Sai smiled apologetically at the child, "I'm sorry Haruko-chan. I've been very busy lately with missions. I promise to train you soon." He watched the silver haired boy's frown deepen briefly before softening muttering a small 'okay'. Sai smiled. Haruko Hatake. Hinata and Kakashi's son is now six years old. The younger male has a lot of his father's traits, even looks like an exact replica of him. The kid even wears a mask just like his father as well. But he seems to be bit of a momma's boy. He clings to his mother quite often, acting as if he is her bodyguard when his father isn't around.

After his birth, it had become the most talked about in Konoha. Sakura and Naruto had been greatly shocked that Sai wasn't the father. When they found out Kakashi was the father, all hell broke loose and both Sakura and Naruto threatened to kill Kakashi for corrupting Hinata's innocence at such an early age. Luckily, Kakashi escaped the brutal beating unscathed. Since then, things have mellowed out between everyone. Haruko is now the apart of a new generation of ninja and quite talent for his age, showing promises in his skills. People are saying he may become the youngest jounin in the rate he is going.

Things between Sai and Kakashi have always been better. Deciding that it was time to set aside their differences and get along for the sake of Hinata and Haruko would be for the best. Now the two are on good speaking terms. You wouldn't exactly call it a friendship, but they are as close as they would ever get.

"Haruko, are you bothering Sai again?"

Both Sai and Haruko looked up to see Hinata appearing from the doorway with a small frown covering her visage. Her arms folded over her chest, "You know how busy Sai is."

Haruko groaned, "But Otou-san is busy and I wanted to train." He pouted behind his black mask.

Sai smiled, placing his hand on top of Haruko's silver spiky hair. "It's fine. He never bothers me anyways." After all of these years, his feelings for her have not faltered not once. But he knows that he cannot go beyond those lines anymore. She's now married to Kakashi and has a child with him. They are like a happy family and Sai could never ruin that.

"Hm, I suppose that's fine. Haruko go get ready for dinner, your father will be home soon." Hinata smiled warmly at her son. Haruko was her pride and joy. She truly loved him with all her heart. He is the life of their house. Despite him having his father's personality, he sometimes acts goofy; much like Naruto did as a child, always playing pranks.

The young male nodded his head and quickly walked past the two into the eatery area. Once the younger male was out of sight, Hinata and Sai stood awkwardly in silence. The midnight blue haired female stared at the taller male; he appeared to be in deep thought. Over the years the two have become even closer friends, so close that she had decided to make Sai the godfather of her child, but of course Kiba and Shino hadn't been excluded from this role.

"How are things going between you and Kakashi?" Sai asked in a hushed tone.

A smile graced her expression, "Things are going pretty well. I'm really happy." She stated. Hinata did have her doubts about getting back with Kakashi but he had proved her wrong and has been very faithful towards her, which she is grateful for. The woman who he had cheated on with has now become the main source of couples ending their relationship. Luckily Kakashi now has the brains to stay away from her. Though at times their relationship still wasn't quite yet accepted by many of the older generation in Konoha. Apparently, a student dating a teacher would classify under being forbidden. But of course either Kakashi or Hinata cared about what anyone else thought, as long as they were happy that's all that mattered.

"I'm home."

Hinata turned around to see Kakashi entering the home, taking his shoes off at the door. Since living together, the now married couple moved into a bigger place, something that would accommodate them more since they have a family now. "Welcome home, Kakashi." She smiled sweetly at him.

The silver haired male entered the house; his eyes looked as if he were ready to give into sleep any moment. "Where is Haruko?"

"He's—"

"I'm right here, Otou-san" The younger boy came rushing out his room as he clutched onto his father's pants leg. "Ojisan might be training me soon. Isn't that great?" Haruko beamed brightly up at his father.

Kakashi smiled gently down at his son, placing his hand on top of his head. "Yes, it is. Be sure to thank him when he does." His black eyes then gazed over at Hinata. They have been through so much together and now they have established a life together. He had always been the lone wolf, always been afraid to get close to anyone or even let anyone in. Hinata is the first person in years since his father that he decided to let in, for making that choice he feels no regret because she has been noticing but well to him.

Walking over towards his wife—practically dragging Haruko along with him in the process since he was still clinging to his leg—upon reaching her he leaned forward pressing his clothed lips to her temple. He watched as her face immediately lit up in flames. "So are you staying for dinner?" Kakashi asked, directing his question to Sai.

The jet black haired male shook his head, "No, I'm afraid I can't tonight. I have to go off for a mission today." He exclaimed sadly.

"Aw, I wanted you to stay longer." Haruko pouted, letting go of his father's leg his big wide grey pupil-less eyes stared up at Sai.

Sai kneels down in front of the smaller boy, "I'll be back as soon as my mission is complete. You'll be the first person I see, how about that?"

Haruko nodded his eagerly, "That's fine, ojisan." He grinned widely behind his black clothed mask.

Kakashi pouted a looked away from the two, "How come I never get that when I leave for a mission?" He mumbled to himself causing Hinata to jab him in his side. Kakashi sent her an apologetic look.

Sai stood up to his feet, his black eyes then gazing over at Kakashi giving him a curt not before turning his attention to Hinata. "I should be back in a couple of days. I'll be seeing you then."

"Okay, goodbye. Please be safe."

"I will." He nodded, turning to give Haruko a bright smile before turning to leave.

"Ojisan is always very fun." Haruko exclaimed, turning to face his parents. "Well, are we going to eat now? I'm starving." He stated, patting his stomach.

"Okay, let's go eat now." Hinata smiled softly at her son.

-0-0-0-

After they finished dinner Haruko went straight to bed, stating how tired he was leaving Hinata and Kakashi alone. "And then there were two." Kakashi said teasingly.

"And so there is." Hinata smiled softly at her husband. "How was your mission?"

"Same as it always is. I just could wait to get back to see my beautiful wife and my charming but yet mischief son. "He exclaimed, pulling down his mask, revealing his chiseled facial features. Reaching his hand over, he placed his hand gently on top of hers. In the beginning age did matter to him. He felt bad for being so much older than her but now he can honestly say age is just a number. It doesn't really matter when it comes to love. "I love you Hinata."

She smiled lovingly at him, "I love you too." Her eyes gazed off to the side nervously, "Um…there is something that I have to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked becoming worried as he scooted closer towards her.

"I'm pregnant…we're pregnant." She explained, turning to face the male with a lopsided smile.

"A-Another child?" He watched as she nodded her head. This was almost all too surreal. Another child, his family would become bigger and bigger before he knows it. He went from being alone to sharing his life with someone. A warm loving smile appeared on his face as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hinata's, "I'm happy. I'm happy to finally be able to spend my life with you. Thank you, Hinata" He whispered against her lips.

She smiled happily, wrapping her arms around him. Life couldn't get any better.


End file.
